Un sacrifice, des regrets, un amour
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Si à la fin de ses études Hermione Granger avait tout abandonné pour épouser Harry, aujourd'hui, c'est un femme riche et blasée, quelqu'un surgit du passé, lui redonnera espoir... HGDM dernier chapitre envoyé!
1. Default Chapter

**_Prologue : Et si à la fin de ses études, Hermione avait renoncé à tous ses projets pour épouser Harry Potter, si désormais elle était une mère et une femme au foyer parfaite ?_**

_**Sa vie serai-t-elle rose, ou l'arrivée d'une personne ressurgissant du passé pourrait-elle tout chambouler.**_

**_« Hermione veux-tu m'épouser ?_**

_**Cette phrase la jeune fille l'avait attendu tout l'été et elle répondit oui sans hésiter. Harry son meilleur ami de toujours allait enfin partager sa vie ! ...**_

**_Chapitre 1 : une belle petite famille_**

_« Madame Potter, madame Potter ! »_

_Une jeune femme brune se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. C'était une petite femme rousse et grassouillette._

_Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise, que faisait la nounou de son fils en pleine rue alors qu'elle était censée le garder._

_« Molly, que faites-vous là ?_

_-C'est Andy, il a disparu !!! s'exclama la petite femme en soufflant._

_-Comment cela disparu ?_

_-Disparu, envolé, je ne le trouve nulle part, alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici !_

_-Je rentre à la maison, allez-y de votre côté Molly... »_

_Hermione se hâta de transplaner et en quelques secondes elle se retrouva dans un magnifique living-room bleu et blanc, elle se précipita vers l'escalier puis entra en trombe dans une pièce où était indiqué « chambre d'Andy »._

_Elle se mit à appeler : « Andy, où est-tu ? Andrew Potter montre-toi ! »_

_Lasse de crier la jeune femme qui savait que son fils était une adorable petite peste, se souvint d'une formule très utile : « Invenio Revelato ! »_

_Dans un coin de la pièce un tissu se souleva et une petite tête blonde apparut, celle d'Andy Potter._

_-Andrew ! s'exclama Hermione en colère._

_-Maman..._

_-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'emprunter la cape de ton père !_

_-Désolé Maman..._

_-Tu seras privé de glace au chocolat !!_

_-Non..._

_-Tu n'as rien à dire !_

_La jeune femme s'en alla au salon puis prit une aspirine, elle adorait son fils mais c'était un enfant capricieux et son mari ne faisait rien pour l'en dissuader lui qui n'avait pas eu une jeunesse heureuse. Et puis Harry était très souvent absent pour son travail d'auror et Andy n'avait pas vraiment de repère. _

_Hermione contempla son salon, il était parfaitement rangé et merveilleusement décoré, le canapé en cuir blanc concordait avec les tons clairs de la moquette, les rideaux bleus étaient assortis à la nappe posée sur une table en bois blanc et le papier peint bleu ciel venait agrémenter tout cela. Pourtant tout n'était qu'apparences, lorsqu'elle avait épousé Harry, Hermione s'attendait à une vie trépidante et passionnante mais les seuls bons moments de sa journée étaient lorsqu'elle voyait son fils et lorsqu'elle allait faire les magasins. Elle entendit soudain une clé cliqueter dans la serrure, c'était Harry !_

_La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand jeune homme musclé._

_-Bonjour ! Claironna-t-il._

_-Bonjour mon chéri..._

_-Comment va ma belle petite famille ?_

_-Andy a encore fait des siennes._

_-C'est de son âge !_


	2. Un précepteur pour Andy Potter

**Chapitre 2 : Un précepteur pour Andy Potter**

_-Non, il... Hermione coupa sa phrase et dit à Andy de monter dans sa chambre._

_-Il est trop gâté, reprit-elle lorsqu'il fut parti._

_-Tu exagères Hermione, Andy est un enfant adorable... murmura Harry_

_-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'es jamais là pour ta famille rien que ce matin il a failli nous faire mourir de peur Molly et moi..._

_Harry tourna le dos, comme s'il se refusait à cette idée. Il semblait réfléchir, il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :_

_-Alors que me proposes-tu ?_

_-Que tu sois plus présent... Il lui faut un modèle... (beau modèle en vérité...lol)_

_-Je ne peux pas, mon travail..._

_-Ton travail, ton travail, tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche !_

_-Je vais engager un précepteur pour Andrew... dit Harry sans se soucier de cette remarque._

_-Très bien ! répliqua Hermione mais ne vient pas te plaindre lorsque ton fils aura fait sauter la moitié de cette maison !_

_Et sur ce elle partit en courant dans sa chambre (elle fait déjà chambre à part avec Harry)._

_Il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Potter d'aller lui parler, il alla dans le fumoir et se servi un scotch. Depuis quelque temps, l'alcool était sa seule consolation._

_Assise sur son lit Hermione se demandait, ce qui avait cloché dans ce mariage... Peut-être, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, qu'elle l'avait épousé pour échapper à la monotonie, d'une routine, c'était pourtant dans quoi, elle sombrait maintenant... _

_Elle se leva et se regarda dans sa psyché (miroir), elle était encore belle malgré le fait qu'elle menait une vie morne, pourtant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille fraîche et pétillante qu'on voyait sur d'anciennes photos de mariage. Elle était devenu une beauté mature, bien habillée, bien maquillée, conditionnée pour la haute société que fréquentait son mari. De ses cheveux si touffus autrefois, ne subsistait qu'un chignon serré dont aucune mèche ne dépassait._

_A 25 ans, c'était déjà, une femme blasée._

_-Madame Potter !_

_-Oui ?_

_Un domestique appelait Hermione depuis le bas de l'escalier. Elle se rinça les yeux qui paraissaient gonflés, arrangea sa robe et descendit. _

_-Qui y a-t-il, Bernard ?_

_-Monsieur fait savoir à madame, qu'elle doit se tenir prête à recevoir les candidats au poste de précepteur du jeune monsieur... _

_Le maître d'hôtel avait dit cela très vite car il connaissait le tempérament fougueux d'Hermione. Celle-ci devint légèrement rouge (mauvais signe)._

_-Faites savoir à monsieur QUE... _

_Elle se ravisa et murmura : - Ce n'est pas la peine je lui dirai moi-même._

_Elle partit lui plus vite qu'elle pu vers le bureau de son mari. Arrivée devant la porte elle renonça à frapper et entra en trombe._

_-Harry, James Potter ! _

_Le concerné était en train d'écrire et sursauta :_

_-Hermione ! Ne refais jamais ça et si j'avais été avec un diplomate important..._

_-Ne recommence pas ! POUR QUI ME PRENDS TU HARRY POTTER ?_

_-Euh, pour ma femme ?_

_-Oui je suis ta femme et tu aurais pu m'avertir avant d'organiser ce casting de précepteurs !_

_-Ah, je vois dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire avaler quelque chose à sa femme._

_-Je ne suis pas une esclave à tes ordres, mon fils n'a pas besoin d'un précepteur mais d'un père..._

_-Parce que c'est ton fils maintenant, écoute Hermione, l'Angleterre a besoin de moi !_

_-Ah oui ton fichu emploi d'ambassadeur, c'est pour lui que nous avons perdu presque tout contact avec le monde de la magie, c'est pour lui que Molly Weasley sert de nurse à notre fils, parce que qu'elle ne te verrai plus autrement, c'est pour lui que tu interdit à Andy d'utiliser ta cape d'invisibilité !_

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit un sorcier, le monde de la magie a fait assez de mal à ma famille !_

_-Quelle famille ? Tu en vois une ici ? Ce n'est qu'un décor, mais je te le dis Andy a un potentiel magique..._

_-Il ne le découvrira jamais, je ferai en sorte que son précepteur lui apprenne le dur labeur (pov petit chou !)_

_-D'accord je recevrai ces candidats mais ne compte pas sur moi pour cacher à Andy que j'ai des pouvoirs et qu'il en a aussi !_

_-Nous en reparlerons Hermione, mais Andy aura un précepteur._

_Sur ce Harry congédia poliment son épouse, elle partit en claquant la porte._

_« Abruti ! » songea-t-elle._

_**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Casting et excellent choix

**Voici le chapitre 3 !!!!**

Chapitre 3 : Casting et excellent choix

_Hermione regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait toujours dehors et le temps gris n'enlevait rien à sa mauvaise humeur. Elle était assise dans la salle de réception et voyait défiler les candidats au poste de précepteurs. Une femme à l'allure sévère venait de sortir et Bernard (le maître d'hôtel) faisait déjà entrer, une autre personne. Un vieil homme petit et moustachu rentra en trottinant légèrement, il s'avança vers Hermione et lui fit un baise main._

_« Madame Potter... _

_-Bonjour répondit simplement Hermione._

_-Je me présente Henri- Bertrand De Mont-d'or, je suis un précepteur français et j'enseignerai les bonnes manières à André._

_-Eh bien monsieur,... Mont-d'or, je vous demande simplement : savez vous ce qu'est un sorcier ?_

_-Un sorcier ? Ah je comprends, vous voulez que j'étudie les contes de fée avec votre fils, nous devrons..._

_-Ne vous donnez pas la peine de continuer, je suis désolée, vous ne faîtes pas l'affaire... »_

_-L'homme eut un rictus pincé et marmonna un genre de : « L'éducation n'est plus ce qu'elle était... » Avant de sortir._

_Il fut immédiatement suivit par un colosse à la voix de stentor (genre Rambo, lol)._

_Celui-ci attaqua par un : « B'jour m'dame ! Sergent Gad, pour vous servir ! _

_-Bonjour... Sergent, alors qu'elles sont vos compétences ?_

_-Alors dit le géant en réfléchissant intensément, je sais faire des pompes, des abdos, avec moi le p'tit Potter ne sera pas une mauviette, tous les week-ends se sera escapade dans les bois... Voilà M'dame !_

_-Très bien sergent, je vous rappellerez, mais d'abord dites-moi à quoi sert ceci dit Hermione en lui montrant sa baguette magique, peut-être était-ce un sorcier habillement déguisée._

_Le sergent observa l'objet sous toutes les coutures :_

_-A première vue m'dame je dirai que c'te objet sert pour les châtiments corporels..._

_-COMMENT ? s'écria Hermione horrifiée à l'idée que sa baguette serve à frapper quelqu'un._

_-Vous savez M'dame, un bon coup de temps à autre, ne tue pas quelqu'un et forge le caractère._

_-Sortez !_

_Même le sergent habitué à avoir des ennemis implacables, n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dans un tel état de fureur, il préféra donc déguerpir avant de subir les foudres de Mme Potter._

_Bernard fit entrée une jeune femme qui s'avança timidement._

_-Bonjour Mademoiselle dit Hermione_

_-Bonjour Madame Potter répondit la jeune femme en faisant une révérence._

_-Alors parlez-moi un peu de vous..._

_-Je m'appelle Adalseinde Yelva, j'ai été formé aux bonnes manières anglaises et avec moi votre fils deviendra un vrai gentleman..._

_-Quel âge avez-vous ?_

_-19 ans Madame._

_-Très bien, pouvez vous me dire à quoi sert cet objet ?_

_Hermione tendit à Adalseinde la cape d'invisibilité de son mari._

_-Eh bien Madame, c'est du très bon tissu et si vous me laissez l'honneur de le coudre je vous en ferai une magnifique robe._

_-Ce ne sera pas la peine, mademoiselle Yelva, vous pouvez disposer._

_-Bien Madame._

_Lorsque la jeune femme fut sortit Hermione fit apparaître une cruche d'eau glacée et se servi à boire, tous ces candidats étaient des moldus, et ils étaient épuisants. Elle songea à quelle point le monde de la magie lui manquait évidemment elle s'y rendait quelquefois mais Harry s'en apercevait toujours._

_Un jeune homme s'approchait, Hermione ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il était divinement beau avec ses cheveux... bruns (non je rigole) blonds blanc et ses yeux gris. Elle lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il portait une chemise verte et un pantalon noir. Il s'avança et la salua._

_-Madame Potter, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer..._

_-Cependant au fond de ses yeux brillait une lueur narquoise._

_-Moi de même monsieur... ?_

_-Je préfère ne pas révéler mon nom pour l'instant._

_-Seriez-vous recherché par la police ?_

_-Pas exactement..._

_-Bien, alors, pouvez-vous me parlez un peu de vous ?_

_-J'ai 26 ans, je sais me débrouiller avec les enfants et je souhaite travailler pour vous._

_-Très bien, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi sert cet objet ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la baguette magique posée sur une table._

_Il semblait hésiter à répondre, Hermione pensa qu'une fois encore elle aurait droit à une réponse farfelue._

_-Bien évidemment il s'agit d'une baguette magique, Madame Potter où devrais-je plutôt dire... Granger !_

_Hermione resta quelques secondes interloquées, une seule personne l'avait appelé comme ça et c'était à Poudlard._

_-Malefoy !_

_-Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié, j'en ai douté un moment..._

_A présent il avait retrouvé l'air narquois qu'elle lui connaissait._

_-Que fais-tu ici Malefoy ?_

_-Je cherche un emploi, pourquoi ?_

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de ce travail, tu à hériter de toute la fortune de ton père !_

_-Plus sérieusement Granger, j'ai été envoyé par Dumbledore..._

_-Comment ?_

_-Hey oui, je travaille pour lui maintenant, il s'inquiète pour Potter et toi, vous êtes devenus des moldus purs et durs._

_-Je vois, tu viens nous narguer, cher vieux Malefoy !_

_-Non je viens te sauver ton fils et toi, Dumbledore dit qu'il sera un grand sorcier mais tant qu'il n'a aucun contact avec la magie, cela resta de l'ordre du délire..._

_-C'est ce que je veux, je veux qu'Andy, développe son potentiel magique mais Harry, ne le veux pas... soupira Hermione._

_-Alors on regrette d'avoir épousé le balafré ?_

_-Que vas-tu faire alors ?_

_-Je suis venu pour me faire engager en temps que précepteur, j'apprends la magie à ton fils et basta, je ne suis pas le larbin de Potter, voilà ce que je te propose._

_-C'est d'accord mais il faudra que tu te fasses passer pour un moldu aux yeux de Harry..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, j'ai tout prévu._

_-Tu commenceras tes cours demain alors, cet après-midi tu devras aller dans le bureau de Harry pour un entretien, OK ?_

_-Ok._

_Ils se serrèrent la main et Draco sortit._

**Je veux des reviews, sinon, vous n'aurez jamais la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Entretien et rencontre avec un charmant ...

**Petit discours : Je vous adore tous, j'espère pouvoir écrire encore plein de fics et j'aimerais devenir écrivain et je dédicace mes fics à ma meilleure amie Tita, si loin et pourtant toujours proche !!!!!!! Jorajho**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, voici la suite tant attendue (enfin j'espère qu'elle l'est !)

Chapitre 4 : Entretien et rencontre avec un charmant petit monstre

_Monsieur, voici Mr Pearce, le précepteur qu'a choisi Madame..._

_Harry leva la tête par-dessus son journal._

_Très bien fais-le entrer Bernard (Eh oui, encore lui !)._

_Harry vit s'avancer un élégant jeune homme, aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il eu une impression de déjà vue._

_Malefoy vint se poster devant Harry._

_Bonjour, alors ma femme vous a engagé comme précepteur ?_

_Oui._

_On dit oui, Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plait._

_Oui,... Mr Potter._

_Alors quelles sont vos compétences autres que celles que ma femme à dû tester ?_

_Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_Ne cherchez pas à comprendre et répondez !_

_J'enseigne, les mathématiques, le français, l'anglais, l'histoire, les bonnes manières, l'éducation physique et religieuse._

_Très bien, par contre, vous devrez prendre un autre ton pour me parler !_

_Oui, monsieur (« Nan mais va te faire voir songea Drago »)_

_Vous pouvez vous retirez, et aller dire à ma femme qu'elle vous présente Andy._

_Bien monsieur..._

_Drago se hâta de sortir du bureau, l'air commençait à devenir un peu irrespirable pour lui. Il était furieux. « Ah, si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais le larbin de Potter ! Quelle humiliation, si Granger n'avait l'air si désespérée, si elle n'était pas aussi jolie, j'aurais envoyé Dumbledore paître... Espérons que le gamin ne tienne pas de son père. Et ce nul de Potter qui croit que j'ai couché avec sa femme ! Il la traite comme un objet, j'avais envie de lui casser la geule. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, depuis quand je veux défendre Granger... » _

_Andy ! Appela Hermione._

_Elle allait le présenter à Malefoy, et elle était inquiète, son fils n'était jamais très respectueux envers les adultes. Lorsqu'elle vit Drago avec ses cheveus bruns, elle eu du mal à le reconnaître, mais rapidement elle décela la lueur narquoise dans des yeux maintenant chocolat._

_Malefoy, je ne t'avais pas reconnu !_

_Evidemment, Granger, tu ne pouvais pas te douter, que j'étais Métamorphomage..._

_Je suis impressionnée, c'est très difficile._

_Oh, au moins une chose que Miss Granger, ne sait pas faire !_

_Je sais le faire, regarde._

_Les cheveux bruns d'Hermione se changèrent en longues mèches blondes et son visage s'arrondie. Elle avait développée cette faculté pour échapper aux espions qu'Harry envoyait après elle lors de ses sorties._

_A mon tour d'être impressionné Miss Granger !_

_Appelle moi Mme Potter..._

_Pour moi Granger, ton mariage n'as aucune valeur alors je t'appelle comme je veux !_

_Alors appelle moi Hermione._

_Ok ... Hermione._

_Juste à ce moment là un petit garçon blond aux yeux noisette débarqua dans le living-room._

_Je suis là Maman..._

_C'est bien, mon chéri, je te présente Mr Pearce, ce sera ton précepteur..._

_C'est quoi un précepteur dit Andy en observant Drago de haut en bas._

_Hermione allait répondre lorsque Drago prit la parole._

_Hello, mon bonhomme, un précepteur c'est un gentil monsieur qui t'apprendra plein de choses, et moi je serai ton précepteur..._

_Pourquoi tu me parles comme à un idiot, je demande pas à toi mais à maman._

_Andy, voyons, Mr Pearce t'a expliqué mieux que je ne l'aurais fait..._

_Nan !_

_Andrew ! Bon je te laisse discuter avec Mr Pearce..._

_Elle se faufila vite, vers la porte non sans avoir chuchoté à Drago un « Bonne chance ! »_

_Alors, Andy, parle moi de toi..._

_Nan !_

_Que veux tu alors ?_

_Toi parle-moi de toi !_

_Je m'appelle Guy Pearce (note de l'auteur : c'est un acteur que j'adore !!)_

_C'est tout ?_

_J'ai 26 ans._

_Whoaa ! T'es vieux !_

_Et toi qu'elle âge a tu ?_

_6 ans._

_Tu es presque un homme alors ?_

_Oui,je suis presque comme mon papa !_

_Si tu veux... Et tu ne veux pas être comme ta maman ?_

_Elle c'est une fille ! Mais c'est la plus jolie fille du monde !_

_C'est vrai..._

_Bon maintenant, je dois aller joué avec mon chien, alors au revoir, Guy._

_Aure voir Andrew !_

_J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Andrew, moi c'est Andy !_

_Et sur ce il s'en alla en trottinant._

_A suivre... _

_Je veux des Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Premier cours et potentiel magique

**Salut, voilà la suite !! Réponse à Marilla-Chan : Harry croit qu'elle a couché avec Drago car il n'a pas une bonne opinion de sa femme (c'est important pour la suite...) Et pour bubblegum712 : Je voulais que pour une fois Harry soit pas le gentil héros (d'ailleurs ça se retrouve souvent dans mes fics) Bonne lecture !!!**

Chapitre 5 : Premier cours et potentiel magique

_Drago pénétra dans ce qui devait être sa salle de classe. Elle était agréablement décorée, il s'était attendu à pire de la part d'Harry Potter. Il y avait des tentures sur les murs, une table en bois massif trônait au milieu de la pièce et une cheminée était cachée dans un coin, cette salle dégageait une aura de majesté, quelque chose qui inspire le respect et cela plus à Drago. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard._

_-Ah, je vois que tu as déjà trouvé la salle d'étude._

_-J'ai de l'instinct Gran... Hermione, ne l'oublie pas !_

_-J'espère que tu apprécies cette pièce, tu vas y rester un bon nombre d'heures..._

_La déco me plait bien, cela contraste avec le reste de la maison avoua Drago._

_-C'est moi qui l'ai décoré c'est le seul endroit où je me sens à l'aise, le reste de la maison Harry l'a voulut moderne et froid, mais ici c'est ma pièce et donc j'ai voulu crée une ambiance chaleureuse... soupira Hermione._

_En entendant cela le jeune comprit à quel point elle se sentait seule, il avait déjà partagé ses sentiments il y a plusieurs années alors qu'il habitait un manoir froid et sombre._

_-En tout cas, c'est assez réussi._

_-Merci, Drago, je t'amène ton élève ?_

_-Ok_

_Elle revint un peu après portant Andy dans ses bras._

_-Il s'était assoupi..._

_-Alors p'tit gars, réveilles-toi... murmura Drago._

_-Maman ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je suis où ?_

_-Voyons, tu ne reconnais pas la salle où il y a tout plein de livres..._

_-La caverne de Grand-père ! s'exclama le petit Andy._

_-La caverne de grand-père ? répéta Drago._

_-Oui, suis-moi dit Hermione._

_Elle alla au fond de la pièce contre un mur._

_-Montre lui Andy, mon chéri..._

_Le petit garçon appuya sur une brique et le mur coulissa, laissant apparaître une pièce remplie de livres et de fauteuils moelleux._

_Drago s'approcha d'une étagères et saisit un livre : Comment soigner une carie, mille et un truc pour la santé de vos dents lu t-il à voix haute. _

_-Ces livres appartenaient à mon père, à sa mort ma mère me les a donnés, certains sont très précieux, il a même des livres de magie que m'avaient acheté mes parent, a vrai dire, je continue à en acheter..._

_-Evidemment Potty n'est pas au courant._

_-C'est qui Potty ? demanda Andy._

_-C'est un ami, mon chéri... marmonna Hermione._

_-Tu veux que je me serve de ces livres pour mes cours ? _

_-Oui et si tu en as des intéressants..._

_-Je les apporte...Ok_

_-Bon je vais vous laisser entre hommes, sois sage Andy !_

_-Je peux pas promettre dit Andy._

_-Il me plait bien ce petit... dit Drago_

_-Oh Dr... Guy, tais-toi !_

_Elle quitta la pièce au pas de course._

_-Tu sais ta maman, n'as pas un caractère facile..._

_-Je le sais déjà, je la connais depuis que je suis né ! _

_-Bonne réponse petit, aller viens t'asseoir..._

_-Oui Guy._

_Ils prirent place autour de la grande table._

_-Alors Andy, par quoi veux-tu commencer ?_

_-Je veux pas travailler !_

_-Mais là on va pas travailler, on va faire de la magie !_

_-De la magie ? Cool !_

_-Alors tu connais quoi en magie ?_

_-Je sais que ma maman c'est une sorcière !_

_-Ah là, là c'est pas gentil de dire ça..._

_-Mais non pas une vilaine sorcière, une gentille qui a pleins de jolis pouvoirs !_

_-Tu es un expert en magie à ce que je vois..._

_-Oui et je parie que tu es aussi un sorcier !_

_-Gagné et ton papa c'est aussi un sorcier ?_

_-Non lui c'est un gros nul, il n'as jamais le temps de joué avec moi._

_Pour répondre à cette phrase Drago prit un ton plus grave._

_-Tu sais peut-être qu'il voudrait bien mais qu'il est obligé de travailler, mais moi je serai toujours là et ta maman aussi... (Vous croyez quoi qu'il allait défendre Harry comme çà, sans le casser après...lol)_

_-Toi tu serais un super papa !_

_-Ah, çà, il faudrait demander à ta mère, maintenant on commence le cours..._

_-Ok..._

_-Alors je vais te montrer un peu de magie._

_Drago sortit sa baguette et prononça : Wingardium Leviosa !_

_Une feuille qui traînait sur la table s'envola pour monter jusqu'au plafond._

_-C'est trop facile !_

_-Alors fais-le, petit malin dit Drago en laissant retomber la feuille._

_Andy fixa le morceau de papier et semblait très concentré. Soudain la feuille s'envola et le petit garçon s'amusa à la faire tourbillonner dans toute la pièce. Drago resta stupéfait :_

_-Comment as-tu fait ça ?_

_-Je le fais souvent qu'en je suis seul et je m'ennuie._

_-Reste là il faut que j'en parle à ta mère..._

_-D'acc !_

_Drago sortit de la pièce et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où trouver Hermione. Il sonna un majordome._

_-Pouvez-vous me dire où ce trouve Mme Potter ?_

_-Elle doit être dans sa chambre à l'étage Monsieur._

_-Merci. Drago commença à monter l'escalier._

_-Mais..._

_Il n'entendit pas la suite. Il y avait plusieurs chambres à l'étage dont la sienne (calmez-vous, on stoppe son imagination...) car il vivait désormais -un comble- sous le toit d'Harry Potter. Il repéra une porte au fond du couloir et suivant son instinct, il frappa à la porte._

_-Oui ? demanda une voix cristalline._

_-Hermione, c'est moi Drago._

_-Entre._

_Lorsque Drago ouvrit la porte , il crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber par terre, Hermione était habillé d'un kimono en soie rouge, et il était un peu entrouvert laissant apparaître sa gorge et un peu de sa poitrine. _

_Drago reprit enfin ses esprits lorsqu'il vit une main passer devant son visage._

_-Je suis désolé si je t'ai dérangé..._

_-Non je faisais un peu de relaxation._

_« Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de me mettre à la relaxation ! Songea Drago »_

_-Je suis venu te dire qu'Andy à un potentiel magique très supérieur aux enfants de son âge._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

_-Il peut faire léviter des objets sans baguette, rien que par le regard !_

_-C'est vrai ? Oh, je suis si contente..._

_-Je comprends désormais pourquoi Dumbledore m'as envoyé ici._

_-Merci d'être venu me prévenir Drago dit Hermione, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue._

_Le concerné se sentit alors bien, comme sur un nuage._

_-Je dois aller voir ça dit Hermione et elle descendit accompagnée de Drago. _

_Ils trouvèrent Andy qui avait transformé la feuille en avion en papier et lui faisait faire des loopings._

_-Mon chéri s'exclama Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras, c'est très bien, mais n'en parle pas à papa._

_- De toute façon, je le vois jamais. _

_Hermione et Drago passèrent l'après-midi à s'amuser avec Andy._

_A suivre... _

_**J'espère que ça vous plait... BIZZZZ Jorajho**_

_**Chapitre terminé mardi à 22h24.... Au fait reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Une nuit, un bleu, un réveil

Chapitre 6 : Une nuit, un bleu, un réveil

_Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait défoncer la porte. Elle se serra davantage sous sa couverture._

_-Mione, ouvre-moi cria une voix d'ivrogne._

_Harry venait d'entrer et sa soirée au pub, n'allait pas arranger son caractère._

_-Tu es ma femme, tu doit me laisser entrer !_

_-Va t'en tu es saoul !_

_-Je suis pas s... saoul, Hermione dit le jeune en s'affalant contre la porte._

_Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là ivre appuyé contre sa porte. Elle entrebâilla légèrement celle-ci et sortit._

_-Je savais que tu m'aimes toujours murmura Harry._

_-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, lèves-toi je te raccompagne à ta chambre..._

_-C'est ici ma chambre ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, il semblait avoir un regain d'énergie._

_Il se leva et saisi Hermione par le col de sa robe de chambre puis la plaqua au mur._

_-Si tu savais comme la douceur de ta peau me manque..._

_-Arrête !_

_Le brun commença l'embrasser dans le cou, elle se débattait tant bien que mal, excité et furieux, il la frappa au visage. Elle tituba légèrement et entendit des pas à l'autre bout du couloir, apparemment Harry les avait aussi entendu car il la lâcha aussitôt, la peur du scandale était plus forte qu'autre chose._

_Hermione distingua Drago ayant pris l'apparence de Guy. **( Note de l'auteur : décidément j'ai pris l'habitude d'en faire un sauveur !)**_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

_-Rien ! répondit Hermione., Je raccompagnais Harry à sa chambre._

_-Oui... bafouilla Harry._

_-Je vais aider Madame à vous raccompagner si vous le voulez bien Monsieur Potter ?_

_-D'accord répondit Hermione, elle était soulagée de ne plus rester seule en présence de son mari._

_Harry quant à lui semblait hagard. Ils le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aidèrent à s'allonger._

_-Que faisiez-vous dans le couloir à 2h du matin ? demanda Drago._

_-Cela ne te regarde pas..._

_Ils marchèrent jusqu'à sa chambre lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière Drago vit qu'elle avait une ecchymose sur la joue._

_-Et d'où vient ce bleu ? _

_Hermione partit se regarder dans son miroir une bosse bleue violette s'étendait sur le haut de sa joue._

_Elle se mit à sangloter, Drago s'approcha et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit._

_-C'est Potter qui te l'a fait n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement._

_Hermione hocha lentement la tête et se mit à pleurer plus fort._

_Drago la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme une enfant. Elle lui murmura, « reste près de moi cette nuit. »_

_Il n'osa pas dire non et puis ce n'était pas désagréable. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la coucha puis rabattit la couverture sur elle et il allait partir sur un fauteuil mais lorsqu 'elle l'appela, il vint se blottir auprès d'elle. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_Au petit matin Hermione s'étonna de sentir un corps doux et chaud auprès du sien, puis elle se rappela que Drago avait dormi (et seulement dormi) auprès d'elle. Une mèche blonde s'échappait de sous la couverture (il s'est retransformé en la raccompagnant...) elle se mit à jouer avec doucement. Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se sentait si bien ici dans le lit de... sa patronne Hermione Granger ! Il sursauta, oui il avait dormi avec celle qui l'employait._

_-Tu as bien dormi ? lui chuchota une douce voix._

_-Et toi ?_

_-Je me suis senti bien car je savais que tu était là pour me protéger._

_Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, Harry Potter avait frappé sa femme et c'était lui qui l'avait protégée._

_-Je ne le laisserais plus te frapper Hermione laissa-t-il échapper._

_-Pourquoi fais-tu cela Drago ?_

_-Je pense que Dumbledore n'aimerais pas que je te ramène à lui complètement amochée..._

_Elle soupira légèrement, elle aurait préféré une autre réponse. Il remarqua son air déçu._

_-Et puis, je tiens à toi Hermione, tu es devenue une amie, et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal à toi ou ton fils..._

_-Merci..._

_-Alors que prenez vous pour le petit déjeuner Mme Potter ?_

_-Tu ne vas quand même pas me l'apporter ici ?_

_-Si, parce que tu ne vas pas sortir de cette chambre avant que cette bosse soit un peu dégonflée..._

_-Drago... Merci._

_Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras._

_-Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais... Hermione Granger, tu es pas mal pour une fille de moldus..._

_Avant qu'elle ne réponde il avait transplané._

_A suivre... _

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !**


	7. Une journée fabuleuse

**Chapitre 7 : Une journée de rêve.**

_Drago jubilait, il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, il avait une surprise pour elle._

_Toc, toc !_

_-Entrez !_

_-Hermione c'est moi !_

_Hermione était assise sur le canapé de sa chambre, elle se sentait bien, elle avait mis un jean noir et un top argenté ce qu'elle n'avait pas depuis un sacré bout de temps et elle était magnifique. Drago l'admira un peu puis s'approcha._

_-J'ai une surprise pour toi..._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est. Demanda-t-elle malicieusement._

_Depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit auprès d'elle, ils étaient devenus des complices. _

_-C'est une récompense pour ton fils, car c'est un excellent élève, et pour toi car tu es quelqu'un de très spéciale pour moi..._

_-Je me demande ce que tu nous a préparés._

_-Tiens dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe._

_-Voyons cela, dit-elle en lisant à voix haute, venez passer un agréable moment de détente dans le domaine Malefoy, promenade en barque sur le lac et autres surprises..._

_-Alors ça te plait ?_

_-Oh, Drago, c'est trop gentil..._

_-Alors tu viens ?_

_-Comment as-tu eu l'autorisation d'Harry ?_

_-Ca c'est mon petit secret._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Drago se tenait dans le bureau de son pire ennemi, prêt à se battre pour faire accepter son idée._

_-Parlez, Pearce._

_-Monsieur, je sollicite l'autorisation d'emmener Mr Potter junior à une sortie éducative et je souhaiterais que Mrs Potter nous accompagne aussi car le jeune monsieur pourrait réclamer sa mère._

_-C'est hors de question, ma femme a des obligations et je ne veux pas que l'on la voie traînasser dans un parc avec un domestique..._

_-Drago essayait de se contenir, en pensant : Pour Hermione, pour Hermione !_

_-Si c'est une question d'argent monsieur, sachez que je prends touts les frais à ma charge._

_-Taisez-vous Pearce, évidemment que ce n'est pas une question d'argent, c'est une question d'honneur !_

_-Si vous tenez tant que cela à l'honneur, je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez que je dise à la presse ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir._

_-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_-Je veux dire que vous n'aimeriez pas que le tout Londres sache que vous frapper votre femme..._

_-Je vous interdis..._

_Harry passa du rouge au blanc._

_-C'est bon, vous pouvez faire cette sortie, mais prenez garde à vous Pearce, vous ne vous en sortirez pas toujours !_

_-Merci monsieur, se contenta de répondre Drago._

_**-Fin du flash-back-**_

_-Voilà nous sommes arrivés ! s'exclama Drago._

_-Nous pouvons enlever nos bandeaux ? demanda Hermione._

_-Oui !_

_-C 'est pas trop tôt dit Andy._

_-Ne t'impatiente pas bonhomme, la journée ne fait que commencer._

_Lorsqu'ils purent enfin voir, Hermione et son fils furent éblouis : ils se trouvaient au bord d'un lac à l'eau limpide et claire, un magnifique soleil projetait ses rayons sur l'herbe verte, sur une rive du lac se tenait une sublime maison._

_-Voilà, c'est là que j'habite quand je ne suis pas chez vous dit fièrement Drago._

_-C'est magnifique ! Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration._

_-Je veux rester ici toujours dit Andy._

_-Cet endroit est à vous pour toute la journée. On commence par quoi ?_

_-Si on faisait une balade en barque comme tu me l'as fait miroiter lança Hermione._

_-Oui !_

_-Ok, venez._

_Ils s'approchèrent du lac, il y avait une barque assez grande pour les contenir tous les trois._

_Hermione et Andy prirent place et Drago les suivit en tenant les rames, c'était lui qui mènerait la barque._

_Hermione serra son fils contre elle et se mit à admirer le paysage, Drago était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, elle se demanda, comment elle avait pu autant se tromper sur les personnes de sa vie, Harry était devenu despotique et Drago sensible et charmant peut-être moqueur mais toujours gentil, n'avait-elle pas su mener son mariage ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit elle songea qu'elle ne devait rien regretter car elle avait son fils et désormais elle devait penser à son bonheur, elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue._

_-Maman, tu pleures ?_

_-Non ce n'est rien mon chéri, c'est parce que je suis heureuse..._

_Après leur balade en barque, Drago déploya une nappe sur l'herbe et fit apparaître une quantité de plats appétissants._

_-T'as oublié le ketchup, lança Andy et d'un claquement de doigt, il le fit apparaître._

_-C'est bien Andy mais ne te sert pas de la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi._

_-D'accord._

_Drago proposa à Hermione de visiter sa maison pendant qu'Andy faisait une sieste sur l'herbe._

_-Mais le lac, il ne sait pas nager, si il..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai jeté une protection, si s'approche de l'eau, elle disparaîtra._

_-Alors c'est d'accord..._

_Il la fit pénétrer dans un petit hall tout à fait charmant._

_-Bienvenue, au palais Malefoy... dit-il en la laissant passer._

_-Je suis très honorée que sa majesté m'accepte dans sa demeure._

_Il lui fit visiter le salon puis la cuisine, et enfin le grenier où il avait une chambre. Alors qu'ils redescendaient, Hermione trébucha sur une marche de l'escalier branlante._

_-Attention dit Drago en la rattrapant. Cette marche est traîtresse..._

_Elle était désormais dans ses bras et leurs regards se croisèrent puis très lentement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent puis ils s'embrassèrent. Hermione sentait le souffle chaud contre le sien et fut prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions._

_Maintenant je sais que j'ai bien fait de ne pas réparer cette marche souffla Drago à la fin du baiser._

_-Et voilà donc ta méthode de séduction ?_

_-Oui si on veux, mais je sens qu'avec toi c'est autre chose..._

_Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'elle entendit des cris._

_-Maman ! Maman !_

_-Oh, Andy !_

_Elle se précipita dehors et trouva son fils entrain de sautiller devant ... une licorne._

_-Maman, regarde un cheval !_

_-Ce n'est pas un cheval c'est une licorne, ne t'approche pas trop, elle n'aime pas beaucoup les garçons._

_Mais son fils ne l'écouta pas et se mit à caresser l'animal. Docilement, elle se laissa faire._

_-Je vois qu'Andy à déjà fait connaissance avec Nador, elle vit dans le bois, je l'ai recueillie lorsqu'elle était plus jeune._

_-Tu veux dire qu'elle est apprivoisée..._

_-On ne peut pas apprivoiser une licorne mais celle-ci est plus sociable que les autres._

_-Maman, je aller promener avec Nador !_

_-Il faut que j'aille avec toi._

_-Bonne idée, nous allons tous nous balader. _

_Andy marchait devant avec Nador, tandis que Hermione et Drago se baladait tranquillement main dans la main._

_La journée était passée très vite et désormais Drago et Hermione étaient assis au bord du lac, à regarder le soleil se coucher._

_Andy roupillait dans la maison, Drago saisit la main d'Hermione et lui plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme._

_-Hermione..._

_-Oh, Drago, c'était une journée fabuleuse._

_-Pour moi aussi Hermione._

_Irrésistiblement, ils sentirent leurs lèvres se rejoindre dans un baiser passionné._

_-Drago, il faut que tu saches souffla Hermione à la fin du baiser, je t'apprécie beaucoup et avant que tu n'arrives ma vie était triste et morne..._

_-J'espère bien avoir animé ta vie ! Moi je veux te dire, reprit-il plus sérieusement que tu es plus qu'une simple mission et que je suis là pour toi..._

_-Merci. _

_Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombe, se berçant mutuellement, sachant que désormais, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant._

_Des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues d'Hermione._

_-Que se passe-t-il demanda Drago._

_-Je me rends à quel point j'ai raté ma vie..._

_-Tu te trompes, tu as un fils magnifique, tu es belle et tu es quelqu'un de formidable._

_-Oui mais je n'ai pas de métier, je suis fatiguée alors que je n'ai que 25 ans, je suis une décoration pour mon mari..._

_-Ne penses pas à ça, il ne te mérite pas et je sais que tu trouveras le bonheur, bientôt._

_J-e crois qu'il est temps de rentrer._

_-Oui..._

_-Je vais chercher Andy._

_-D'accord et moi je prépare le portoloin..._

_Il la regarda partir d'un air décidé vers la maison et songea, c'est une femme comme ça qu'il me faudrait. Pourquoi Potter a toujours tout ce qu'il veut, je ne le laisserais pas détruire sa vie à elle !_

_Et de rage il donna un coup de point dans l'herbe fraîche._

_Puis il prit tranquillement la direction de la maison lui aussi après avoir transformé un galet en portoloin._

_A suivre..._

_**Pleins de reviews, pleaseeeeeeeee !**_


	8. Retour au quotidien et

**Chapitre 8 : Retour au quotidien et...**

_-C'est bien Andy continue ainsi dit Drago._

_Le petit garçon faisait voler des coussins et apprenait à les figer, s'il continuait comme ça, il pourrait bientôt rentrer à Poudlard en avance._

_On frappa à la porte._

_-Coucou dit Hermione, je suis venu vous apporter un goûter, cela fait des heures que vous êtes là._

_-Merci Maman !_

_-Merci Hermione._

_Les deux mâles se jetèrent sur le goûter._

_-Guy, je suis venu te prévenir qu'Harry est en voyage d'affaires pour un mois et il souhaite que tu t'occupes encore plus d'Andy._

_-Ok, au fait Andy, mon garçon, ton cours est fini... Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui !_

_-Au revoir Guy !_

_-Andy, je suis fière de toi dit Hermione. Tu peux jouer dans le jardin si tu veux !_

_-Merci M'man !_

_Lorsque le petit garçon fut sortit, un silence gêné s'installa entre Hermione et Drago. _

_-Je ne te vois plus souvent ses temps-ci Drago... murmura la jeune femme._

_-Je pensais qu'après notre... baiser de l'autre jour, tu voudrais prendre un peu de distance..._

_-Je ne le veux pas, tu es mon seul espoir Drago, je n'ai que toi et Andy._

_Drago s'approcha lentement et la prit dans ses bras._

_-Hermione je crois que... je t'aime..._

_-Moi aussi._

_Transportés par ses révélations, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement. Drago souleva Hermione et la porta jusqu'à sur un divan, ils lui chuchota : j'ai envie de toi._

_La jeune femme sentit un doux frisson la parcourir. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus puis sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps Drago et elle s'enlevèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements. Le blond recouvrit la peau dorée de sa compagne de baisers. (...)_

_Quelques heures plus tard Hermione et Draco ressortaient de la salle d'étude, une lueur nouvelle au fond des yeux. Tout allait bien, Harry était en voyage, Andy jouait et eux ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Drago regarda Hermione détaillant chaque partie de son visage, il l'aimait, plus que sa vie, il voulait la chérir, la garder et la sauver de tous les dangers._

_Ils allèrent à la cuisine se chercher à boire et par la même occasion discuter._

_-Drago, je crois que c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais faite..._

_Il vint à côté d'elle et lui entoura la taille de ses bras._

_-Eh, oui ma lionne, ma réputation n'est pas usurpée._

_-Ma lionne ?_

_-Il fallait bien que je te trouve un surnom, et celui-ci te va bien..._

_-Ok mon lapin._

_-Lapin ?_

_-Je plaisante, tu es mon...Draco._

_Elle vit les yeux de Drago s'assombrir de désir car, elle avait murmuré son prénom, d'une façon super sensuelle, tellement féminine et chaude._

_-Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là car je pourrais bien te sauter dessus..._

_-Vas-y..._

_Juste à ce moment là, on sonna à la porte._

_-Et flûte marmonna Hermione._

_-Il y a un domestique, Hermione souffla Drago en lui faisant de petits baisers dans le cou._

_-Je dois aller voir tout de même._

_Elle se leva dans un mouvement énergique et referma son chemisier que Draco avait déjà ouvert._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva au hall de la maison, Bernard se tenait à côté d'une jeune femme blonde, très peu habillée pour la saison._

_-Madame dit le maître d'hôtel, cette demoiselle prétend avoir été engagé par monsieur._

_-Eh bien je vais voir ça, merci Bernard._

_Elle fit s'asseoir la jeune femme au salon et allait l'interroger lorsque Drago arriva. La blonde lui jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione._

_-Mlle ? lui dit-elle sans se soucier de lui présenter Drago._

_-Je m'appelle Viala Klaus, votre mari m'a engagée pour être la gouvernante de Mr Andy Potter._

_-C'est impossible Mr Pearce ici présent est déjà le précepteur de mon fils..._

_La jeune femme lança un regard à Drago et déclara._

_-Peut-être pourrons-nous nous répartir les tâches, Mr Pearce ?_

_-Ce n'est pas à Mr Pearce qu'il faut demander, mais à mon mari, malheureusement il est en voyage d'affaires, donc vous aller rester ici jusqu'à, ce qu'il revienne._

_-Bien Madame._

_-Allez demander à Bernard de vous conduire jusqu'à votre appartement._

_-Bien, Madame Potter._

_Lorsqu'ils furent seuls Drago lança ironiquement : _

_-Tu prends des airs de Potter quand tu commandes mais évidemment tu es beaucoup plus adorable._

_-Merci, ça c'est un compliment. Au fait tu as vu comme cette fille te regardait ?_

_-Jalouse ?_

_-Mais enfin c'est indécent de regarder les gens comme ça..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne t'arrive à la cheville, et moi je vais de te dire que je suis jaloux de Potter car il a trouvé une vraie perle en la personne d'Hermione Granger._

_-Tu es trop adorable, je t'adore..._

_-Ah là là Mme Potter, quel scandale, vous fricotez avec un domestique !_

_-Tait-toi idiot !_

_Et avant qu'il ne réponde elle lui captura la bouche._

_Et voilà, nous allons les laisser sur ce dernier baiser..._

_Prochain chapitre : **Un mois de rêve**_

_**Merci et reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Mille bises**_


	9. Un mois de rêve

**Coucou, petite causerie : je suis ravie de toutes vos reviews. Sinon je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée de ralentir la mise en ligne des chapitres, mais je dois révisez, c'est qu'il faut bosser !!!! Voilà j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours... Bizzzzzzz Jorajho**

**Chapitre 9 : Un mois de rêve**

_Le lendemain Hermione émergea difficilement d'entre les bras de Drago, elle enfila un peignoir rose en soie et se rappela qu'elle devait s'occuper de cette histoire de gouvernante. _

_Le beau blond reposait encore dans les draps et le lit avait l'air d'un champ de bataille._

_Hermione se pencha sur Drago et lui fit un petit bisou. Il murmura quelque chose et se retourna mais ne s'éveilla pas._

_Hermione sortit à pas de loups, lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et ferma la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle avait attribuée à Viala Klaus. Elle trouva celle-ci déjà levée entrain d'écrire. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione la jeune femme se leva brusquement et cacha le papier dans un tiroir. _

_Hermione pu remarquer qu'elle portait une jupe plus que courte et un haut moulant, un bouffée de colère l'envahit, c'était sûrement pour séduire Drago qu'elle avait fait cela. Qui plus est la jeune Mlle Klaus ne ressemblait pas du tout à une gouvernante. _

_-Mlle Klaus dit Hermione glacialement, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi mon mari vous a engager._

_-Pour m'occuper de votre fils Madame et de la maison et il m'a tout raconté à propos de vos crises._

_-De mes quoi ?_

_-Je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas le reconnaître mais cela peut arriver à tout le monde d'être fragile mentalement... souffla la jeune femme en baissant la tête._

_-Je n'ai aucun problème mentale mademoiselle. Mettez-vous bien cela en tête ! _

_-Oui madame._

_-Et surtout ne faites rien avant que je vous l'ordonne !_

_-Bien Madame._

_Hermione sortit de la pièce précipitamment, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Faire croire qu'elle était folle, engager une gouvernante pour la remplacer dans son rôle de mère, s'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. La jeune femme entra en trombe dans sa chambre, oubliant qu'il s'y trouvait une personne encore endormi._

_Drago était entrain de revivre en rêve la nuit qu'il avait passé, sentant encore la chevelure brune d'Hermione lui frôler le torse, lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer._

_Il se réveilla en sursaut._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en sortant la tête de sous une couverture. _

_-Je suis désolée, Drago, je t'ai réveillé._

_-De toute façon j'avais assez dormi..._

_-Tu es trop gentil dit-elle tendrement. Puis elle prit un air féroce. Tu te rends compte dit-elle, il a osé, faire croire que je suis folle !_

_-Si tu m'expliquais, Hermione ?_

_-C'est Harry, il a engagé cette fille pour s'occuper de mon enfant et de la maison en lui disant que j'ai des « problèmes mentaux », il veut tout m'enlever même le pouvoir d'élever Andy comme je le voudrais._

_-Je sais il est horrible, tu as besoin de te détendre ma lionne._

_-Comment ?_

_-Si tu venais passer ce mois dans ma maison pendant que ton mari n'est pas là._

_-Mais et Andy ?_

_-On l'emmène ! Et puisque cette femme a été engagée pour s'occuper de la maison, elle aura l'occasion de le faire pendant tout un mois._

_-Je t'adore ! dit Hermione en sautant dans les bras de Drago._

_-Je sais._

_-Je vais faire mes valises et on y va ?_

_-Ok. Je t'aime Hermione._

_-Moi aussi dit la jeune femme en se blottissant dans ses bras. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit flottant sur un petit nuage. Elle croisa Viala dans le couloir._

_-Ah, je voulais vous dire Mlle Klaus, je vais avec Andy chez ma mère pendant que mon mari n'est pas là, voulez-vous vous occuper de la maison ?_

_-Bien sûr Madame, je cherchais Mr Pearce pour discuter des heures avec Mr Andy, l'avez-vous vu ?_

_-Je crois que Mr Pearce n'est pas encore là, vous discuterez plus tard ajouta malicieusement Hermione. _

_-D'accord Madame._

_Hermione alla chercher dans un placard du couloir une petite valise puis décida d'aller réveiller Andy._

_Le petit ange dormait à poings fermés, un sourire aux lèvres. Au moins il y en au moins un qui n'a pas encore subit de contrariétés dans cette maison songea Hermione, heureuse. Elle se surprit à penser qu'Andy aurait dû être le fils de Drago, de toute manières, il lui ressemblait un peu physiquement, blond aux yeux bleus. Elle se pencha sur le petit lit décoré de petits dragons (encore un point commun avec Drago) et lui secoua doucement l'épaule._

_-Andy, réveille-toi..._

_-Après quelques secondes deux grands yeux azur s'ouvrirent._

_-Maman, dimanche... souffla le petit garçon._

_-Je sais mais nous partons avec oncle Guy à la jolie maison, tu n'as pas envie de revoir Nador ?_

_-Si ! s'exclama le petit garçon en voulant sauter hors de son lit mais il se prit les pieds dans le drap et atterrit dans les bras de sa mère. _

_-Alors, on va s'habiller et après on part._

_-Je suis content, maman !_

_-Moi aussi mon bébé._

_-Je suis pas un bébé._

_Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin et partit vers la salle de bain en portant son fils. Dans sa chambre, Drago préparait un petit sac de voyage, il se demandait quels vêtements emporter lorsqu'on frappa à la porte._

_-Entre dit-il en pensant que c'était Hermione._

_A la place de la belle brune qu'il attendait, une jeune femme blonde entra, il la reconnut comme Viala Klaus. Il fut tout de suite choqué par la façon dont elle était habillée, non pas par morale mais il lui trouva un air vulgaire qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout._

_-Salut beau brun ! (Il s'était transformé par précaution)_

_-Bonjour mademoiselle._

_-Appelle moi Viala, sais-tu que la folle pars chez sa mère pour un mois ?_

_-Quelle folle ? demanda Drago craignant de connaître la réponse._

_-La patronne, on va pouvoir être tranquilles._

_En pensées, Drago essayait de trouver une astuce pour justifier son absence en même temps qu'Hermione, car visiblement cette Viala voulait passer le mois avec lui. Mais une fois de plus on frappa à la porte._

_-Entrez !_

_C'était Hermione habillée et portant un Andy animé dans les bras._

_-Mr Pearce dit Hermione en jouant le jeu car elle avait vu Viala._

_-Oui Madame ?_

_-Euh... Je viens vous donner congé pour ce mois car je pars chez ma mère avec Andy._

_-Merci madame dit Drago en songeant à combien elle était intelligente et réagissait bien en cas d'urgence ou de situation délicate._

_-Mlle Klaus, que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle venait d'apercevoir la jeune femme._

_-Je suis venu voir Mr Pearce, ce n'est pas interdit que je sache ?_

_-Non, ce n'est pas interdit mais vous avez du travail, n'éternisez pas votre conversation alors !_

_-Oui, Madame._

_Hermione sortit visiblement ennuyée, pourvu que cette pimbêche ne retienne pas trop longtemps **son** Drago. _

_-C'est une cinglée dit Viala après qu'Hermione sortit._

_-Peut-être répondit froidement Drago en se retenant de frapper la blonde._

_-C'est dommage pour notre mois mais on se verra plus tard..._

_-Ok se força à répondre le jeune homme._

_-J'y vais à plus !_

_Dès qu'elle fut partit, Drago boucla son sac et partit chercher Hermione. Elle attendait et se précipita vers lui._

_-Je croyais que que tu ne pourrais jamais t'en débarrasser._

_-On y va répondit simplement Drago en sortant un portoloin en forme de fourchette de sa poche._

_Comme la première fois, ils arrivèrent en plein soleil, sur la pelouse au bord du lac._

_-Nador ! s'écria Andy dès qu'il posa le pied par terre._

_-Elle est là bas lui dit Drago en lui indiquant l'orée du bois où la licorne se tenait._

_-Elle a senti que tu allais venir lui souffla Hermione._

_Le petit garçon se mit à courir vers l'animal. La licorne l'accueillit en baissant la tête. Ils partirent tous les deux en trottinant et Andy éclata de rire quand Nador gagna la course._

_Il se sent chez lui ici dit Hermione à Drago._

_Il est chez lui dit Drago en lui prenant la main._

_Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison._

_Hermione se sentait bien dans la maison mais les jours passaient vite, ils se baignaient dans le lac, Drago avait fait une syncope en voyant Hermione dans un bikini rouge flamboyant, ils discutaient, ils jouaient et faisaient tout ce qu'un couple et leur enfant peuvent faire. Tout ce qu'Hermione et Andy n'avaient pas vécu avec Harry, ils le faisaient maintenant avec Drago. Il s'occupait d'Andy comme de son fils et d'Hermione comme de la plus belle femme au monde car il la considérait comme la perfection même. Hermione avait l'impression de rêver de flottait dans un monde parallèle où tout était rose. Ce qu'elle avait ressentit pendant la journée qu'elle avait passé ici quelques temps avant était décuplé. _

_Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et bientôt ils arrivèrent à la veille du départ, Hermione et Drago assis au bord du lac regardaient le soleil se coucher, comme la deuxième fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. _

_-Hermione, je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse... souffla Drago_

_-Je sais._

_Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, et n'en pouvant plus, ils rentrèrent dans la maison pour assouvir leurs désirs..._

_Malheureusement le lendemain arriva malgré tout. _

_Hermione dû supplier Andy de se lever car ils ne voulait plus partir._

_-Je veux rester dit le petit garçon en éclatant en sanglots._

_-Tu sais bien qu'on doit rentrer à la maison !_

_-Et Nador ? On peut l'emmener?_

_-Elle est heureuse ici, il faut la laisser dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras._

_-Moi aussi je suis heureux ici alors il faut me laisser..._

_-Ce n'est pas pareil, nous n'habitons pas ici nous devons nous plier à notre destin._

_Andy ne répondait pas, Hermione savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, pour lui lorsqu'on est bien quelque part on y reste. Hermione se sentit coupable, elle lui avait faire croire qu'il était libre d'être heureux mais c'était faux, ils devaient se plier à la volonté de Harry. Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le porta, ils sortirent de la maison et comme pour aller avec leur humeur le temps était gris._

_Hermione fit s'asseoir Andy dans le taxi et regarda à la fenêtre, Drago s'y tenait l'air plus peiné que jamais, il ne rentrait que le lendemain pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons._

_Elle prit place dans la voiture et lui fit un signe de la main, sentant des larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues, elle ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer. Jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse pendant ce mois mais elle ne revivrait jamais ça, elle aurait juré que le bonheur n'était pas fait pour elle._

_A suivre..._

**Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**J'ai écris ce chap en écoutant The Reason de Hoobastank , Come Clean de Hillary Duff et Etre à la hauteur de Emmanuel Moire. Ca m'a un peu influençé... **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

**Désolée, ceci est un faux chapitre, quand j'aurai atteint le cap de 72 reviews j'enverrai la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bizou Jorajho**


	11. Retour et explications

**J'ai largement dépassé le cap des 72 reviews et maintenant je voudrais pour écrire le prochain chap 92 reviews, ça vous va (comment ça non ?!), marché conclu. Biz from Jorajho**

**Chapitre 10 : Retour et explications**

_Hermione regardait le paysage défiler, plus rien pour elle n'avait d'importance, à part ce visage d'ange qu'elle voyait continuellement. Drago, était plus que présent dans ses pensées, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait quitté il y a quelques minutes. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle le reverrait mais plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, c'était comme si elle avait côtoyé le paradis quelques instants, pour retomber au fond de l'abîme. Andy dormait sur les genoux de sa mère, elle le regarda un instant elle voulait que lui aussi soit heureux et cela le plus possible._

_Elle décida qu'elle devait parler avec Harry, s'il n'était pas un mari, qu'il soit au moins un père._

_-Je suis heureux de revoir Madame dit Bernard en ouvrant la porte du living._

_-Ce mois s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione._

_-Je devrais vous répondre que oui mais puis-je me confier madame ?_

_-Bien sûr Bernard._

_-Vous nous avez terriblement manqué, et Miss Klaus est un vrai tyran._

_-Rassurez-vous, je suis à nouveau là._

_-Le jeune monsieur a aussi beaucoup manqué à cette maison._

_-Je savais dit aussitôt Andy qui tenait sa mère par la main._

_-Monsieur est rentré ? demanda Hermione._

_-Oui, il attend votre retour..._

_-Bien, Andy monte avec Bernard, je vais voir Papa._

_-Oui, maman._

_La jeune femme se rendit tranquillement au bureau de son mari et frappa à la porte._

_-Entrez !_

_Hermione ouvrit la porte progressivement et passa la tête, pour voir si elle ne le dérangeait pas._

_-Ah, Hermione, tu es rentrée dit simplement Harry._

_-Oui, Harry, je voudrais te parler._

_-Assieds-toi._

_-Il faut vraiment que nous discutions._

_-De quoi ?_

_-De tout Harry, rien ne va plus dans notre vie, inutile de le cacher plus longtemps._

_-Si tu veux divorcer c'est non._

_-Je ne te parle pas de ça, écoute-moi, combien de fois as-tu joué avec Andy ces derniers temps, combien de fois nous sommes nous parlés réellement ?_

_-Tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup d'obligations..._

_-Andy a besoin d'un père._

_-Je sais, mais lui aussi, il sait que je suis là pour lui._

_-Pourquoi as-tu engagé Viala Klaus ?_

_-A ton avis ?_

_-Justement, je ne le sais pas..._

_-Elle remplira ton rôle d'amante officieusement et un rôle de gouvernante officiellement._

_-Comment oses-tu me dire ça, d'ailleurs elle est attirée par Mr Pearce._

_-Il n'a pas la fortune que j'ai._

_-Décidément, tout tourne autour de l'argent avec toi, écoute moi bien Harry Potter, tu vas consacrer du temps à ton fils sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! s'exclama Hermione le visage plus rouge que le sang._

_-Très bien je ferai mon possible._

_-Tu vas commencer par l'emmener au parc cette après-midi._

_-Bien Mione._

_-Oh Harry pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on soit en conflit, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde._

_-Mon meilleur ami était Ron._

_-Si tu ne m'avais pas épousé, il serait encore vivant !_

_-Je le crois aussi. M'as-tu jamais aimé Hermione ?_

_-Si. Mais pas comme il le fallait._

_Et sur ce, elle le laissa planté dans son bureau, déboussolé et confus._

_La jeune brune alla ensuite voir son fils pour lui annoncer qu'Harry l'emmènerait en balade._

_Il sauta de joie mais elle ne retrouva pas dans son regard les étoiles brillantes qui s'y trouvaient lorsqu'il s'amusait avec Drago._

_Puis Hermione fila aux cuisines où on lui avait indiqué qu'elle trouverait Viala Klaus._

_-Mlle Klaus, j'ai deux mots à vous dire._

_-Oui Madame ? fit narquoisement la brune._

_-Vous pouvez partir, je reprends mes fonctions de femme de la maison, faite ce que vous voulez excepté : vous occuper des domestiques, de la maison, de mon fils, du jardin, des comptes et de Mr Pearce. Le reste faite en ce que qui vous plaira._

_-Bien Madame._

_A la fin de cet entretien, Hermione monta s'allonger, que la journée pouvait être longue sans Drago. Elle repensait à ses yeux gris tantôt malicieux tantôt tendre. Elle pouvait presque le voir, respirer son odeur sentir son souffle contre sa peau, elle ferma les yeux et songea qu'elle devrait arrêter de délirer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle aperçu la silhouette tant aimée et sursauta._

_-Hermione !_

_-Drago que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle en venant se nicher au creux de ses bras._

_-Je ne pouvais plus attendre, dit-il doucement._

_-Il n'est que 4h et tu m'as tellement manqué._

_-Mais je suis là, maintenant._

_-Embrasse-moi._

_Drago ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se jeta sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée._

_Ils verrouillèrent la porte et ..._

_A suivre..._

_**Dsl, mais c'est une suite très courte paske j'ai pas bcq de temps.**_


	12. Un soir d'orage

**Coucou à tous, alors je voudrais 102 reviews la prochaine fois déjà ( pas gênée la fille !) et je voulais vous dire que plus j'essaie de redonner un p'tit côté humain à Harry, plus il passe pour un monstre parce que pour moi quelqu'un de méchant c'est avant tout qq qui a dû souffrir pour en arriver là, donc moi j'aime pas faire passer qq pour le méchant de service, mais malgré tout, ils finiront tous heureux parce que je suis comme ça , spéciale dédicace à Tita ma meilleure meilleure amie !!!!!**

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 11 : Un soir d'orage...**

_Dans la maison des Potter, la vie reprenait peu à peu ses droits depuis qu'Hermione avait imposé quelques conditions à son mari. Pourtant la vie dans cette demeure n'était pas des plus banale, la maîtresse de maison était amoureuse du précepteur, le mari couchait avec la gouvernante qui aimait le précepteur, mais ainsi s'installa une petite routine. _

_Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Drago habitait dans la maison et ce jour là, Harry avait emmené son fils Andy en balade dans la forêt. Hermione et Drago assis au coin du feu discutaient amoureusement, le feu projetait des éclats d'or dans toute la pièce et les jeunes gens ne se lassaient pas de se dévorer des yeux._

_Mais au fond d'elle Hermione était inquiète. La nuit tombait et son fils ainsi qu'Harry ne revenait pas. Elle finit par l'avouer à Drago._

_-Il fait nuit, ils devraient être rentrés..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder dit le blond._

_Soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit et fit trembler les vitres, aussitôt, une pluie abondante se mit à tomber._

_-Oh Drago dit Hermione en se levant d'un bond, il faut aller les chercher._

_-Attends encore un peu, il n'est que 7h et demi._

_-Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir...soupira Hermione._

_-Il est avec son père, bon d'accord ce n'est pas un très bon père mais il ne laisserait jamais Andy seul au milieu des bois entouré de loups affamés._

_-Il n'y pas de loups dans la forêt ?_

_-Calme me toi ma lionne, je plaisantais._

_Hermione se rassit en essayant de se rassurer tant bien que mal, au bout d'une demi-heure, on sonna à la porte. La jeune femme se précipita et poussa un très grand soupir de soulagement en ouvrant la porte, Harry portait sur ses épaules un Andy, trempé comme une soupe._

_-Mon chéri ! dit Hermione en prenant son petit dans ses bras._

_-Il t'as manqué à ce que je vois dit Harry._

_-Vous êtes en retard et Andy... est trempé ! s'écria la jeune maman en emportant le petit garçon._

_-On s'était perdu... marmonna son mari._

_-On en discutera plus tard, viens te sécher mon bébé dit elle à Andy._

_Ils montèrent au premier et Harry alla prendre quelques verres de scotch, son éternel réconfort._

_Hermione quant à elle regardait son fils s'endormir paisiblement dans son petit lit après qu'elle l'eut séché et changé. Il était comme à son habitude assoupi, le sourire aux lèvres comme pour conjurer toute la haine qui régnait en cette maison._

_Harry affalé sur un canapé n'avait plus les idées très claires, des images floues de son mariage avec Hermione lui revenaient en mémoire, elle avec sa jolie robe, lui en smoking, nerveux avec le professeur Lupin à ses côtés. Tout défilait, il passa de son mariage à l'enterrement de Ron où Molly pleurait sur son épaule. _

_Puis il se vit entrain de travailler comme un forcené, obligé de s'absenter à la naissance de son fils, il se demanda quand il s'était transformé en cette être froid qu'il était devenu._

_Dans sa chambre Drago se prenait la tête entre les mains, arriverait-il un jour à sauver Hermione._

_La jeune femme descendit et trouva son mari allongé sur le canapé en pleins délires._

_-Non ! Ron, ne te tue pas, je sais que tu l'aimes mais elle m'a choisi..._

_Harry se mit à sangloter. Puis continua à déraisonner._

_-Hermione, pardonne moi, j'ai tué Ron, je vous ai tous tué ! Me pardonneras-tu ?_

_Sans rien répondre Hermione le prit dans ses bras, elle lui enleva sa cape trempée et posa une couverture sur lui._

_-Je te pardonne Harry mais je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est mieux pour nous._

_Elle déposa une lettre à côté de lui._

_Car elle avait préparé sa valise et les affaires de son fils. Elle monta les chercher et croisa Drago dans le couloir._

_-Drago je m'en vais, je ne pourrais plus vivre ainsi... murmura-t-elle tout contre lui._

_-Où vas-tu aller ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je ne veux plus que quiconque souffre de cette situation._

_-Tu as raison et Harry ?_

_-Il dort, je sais qu'il comprendra, nous marier a été le plus mauvais choix que nous pouvions faire._

_-Viens chez moi, je vais prévenir Dumbledore, il est temps que Potter reprenne contact avec le monde magique._

_-Merci Drago d'être apparu dans ma vie._

_-Je t'aime plus que tout._

_Tout les deux, Hermione portant Andy endormi et Drago portant les valises, ils sortirent sans bruit de cette maison qui avait été plus qu'un lieu de vie pour la jeune femme, un lieu d'apprentissage des souffrances de la vie, malgré tout une petite pointe d'inquiétude vint à son cœur, elle allait se lancer dans l'inconnu mais pour leur bien à tous._

_Ils prirent un taxi et Hermione regarda les lumières de Londres la nuit, jamais la ville ne lui avait paru si belle, car c'était le soir de la délivrance et bien que dehors le tonnerre gronde, son cœur était en paix._

_Drago fixait la mère et le fils à l'arrière de la voiture, ceux qu'ils considéraient désormais comme sa famille, ceux qu'il devait protéger. Il espérait plus tard pouvoir vivre avec celle qu'il aimait et lui faire oublier sa vie d'autrefois mais rien ce soir n'était encore joué. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivaient chez Drago qui s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore._

_**Mr le directeur,**_

_**Hermione Granger est chez moi et je crois que vous devriez avoir un entretien avec elle et Harry Potter, je prendrais soin d'elle car je dois vous avouer qu'elle est devenue plus qu'une simple mission, il me semble qu'elle et Potter ne pourront plus jamais être heureux ensemble.**_

_**J'attends de vos nouvelles, cordialement **_

_**Drago L. Malefoy**_

_Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Andy le lendemain matin lorsqu'il entendit les oiseaux gazouiller et se penchant à la fenêtre, il reconnut sa licorne préférée. _

**Merci de votre soutien, c'est bientôt la fin, snifffffff, prochain chapitre **Entretien avec Dumbledore.

**Mais rassurez-vous il reste encore 2 ou 3 chapitres avant de leur dire adieu et si tout se passe bien je raconterai la vie de la génération suivante. **

**Bizou from Jorajho**


	13. Entretien avec Dumbledore

**Chapitre 12 : Entretien avec Dumbledore**

_Hermione et Drago attendaient tranquillement dans le bureau du directeur que celui-ci revienne d'une conférence._

_Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait, Hermione, assise sur un divan lissait nerveusement sa robe, Drago posa une main sur son épaule._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il comprendras._

_-Je sais mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lancer dans l'imprévu, ces dernières années, tout était planifié dans ma vie._

_-Désormais tu vivras au jour le jour..._

_A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, allongé sur son divan avec un sac de glace sur la tête, Harry regardait la réalité en face. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas voir qu'il n'était pas heureux, plongé dans le travail, il avait oublié sa famille. Et aujourd'hui plus rien ne subsistait pour cacher sa folie, plus rien à part un atroce mal de crâne_

_Peut-être dès le début avait il su qu'Hermione n'était pas faite pour lui, son esprit libre, jamais il n'aurait pu le dompter mais il avait fait la bévue d'y croire._

_Elle avait bien fait de partir de le fuir, puisque tous les êtres qu'il chérit finissent mal._

_Le vieil homme pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas lent et majestueux, le temps ne l'avait pas épargné mais il semblait encore décidé à garder sa place dans ce monde._

_Ainsi était Albus Dumbledore._

_Hermione se leva, tendant un joli visage anxieux vers celui qui avait gouverné sa jeunesse à Poudlard. Instinctivement Drago lui prit la main._

_-Miss Granger ou plutôt Mrs Potter, je suis ravi de vous revoir._

_-Moi aussi monsieur dit Hermione._

_-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, Mr Malefoy m'a relaté une partie des événements dans une lettre mais racontez-moi tout._

_-Eh bien... commença la jeune femme._

_-Que suis-je bête, attendez, voulez-vous du thé et des gâteaux ? demanda Dumbledore en faisant apparaître tout cela._

_-Je veux bien du thé et toi Drago ?_

_-Rien du tout merci._

_-Bien, reprenons._

_-Voilà dit Hermione, je ne sais pas par où commencer._

_-Racontez-moi tout depuis votre départ de Poudlard où Mr Potter venait de vous demander en mariage car à partir de là je n'ai plus eu beaucoup de nouvelles._

_-Lorsque Harry m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'ai accepté car je croyais que je l'aimais et nous sommes partis en vacances au Terrier, j'ai demandé l'accord de mes parents par lettre, puis avec Molly Weasley nous avons préparé le mariage, je sentais Ron mal à l'aise, je l'ai dit à Harry mais il m'a répondu que ça lui passerait, nous nous sommes mariés dans une clairière, nous étions tellement heureux, quelques temps après notre voyage de noce, Ron se suicida, il avait laissé une lettre où il expliquait qu'il ne supportait pas de voir la femme qu'il aimait avec son meilleur ami, depuis ce jour rien ne fut plus comme avant entre Harry et moi, il se plongea dans le travail et devint diplomate et nous allâmes vivre coté moldu, notre fils Andy naquit peu après, une routine s'installa entre nous et Harry fuyait le monde magique qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les absences de Harry et son côté froid, je lui dis de s'occuper plus d'Andy et il voulut engager un précepteur, ce fût à ce moment là que j'ai engagé Drago, il y a quelques temps j'ai pu enfin persuader Harry de s'occuper plus de son fils mais j'ai aussi réaliser que cela ne changerai rien, que nous ne pouvions plus jamais être heureux ensemble._

_-Je vous remercie Hermione pour vos informations, voilà ce que je vous propose : je vais reprendre contact avec Harry car je sais que loin du monde de la magie rien ne s'arrangera, il faut que je lui parle, ensuite, je vous conseille de divorcer et après libre à vous de refaire votre vie dit gentiment Dumbledore en jetant un regard appuyé à Drago._

_-Bien monsieur._

_-Appelez-moi Albus, il y a longtemps maintenant que je vous connais, c'est aussi valable pour vous Drago._

_-Merci Albus._

_Hermione quitta le bureau de Dumbledore soulagée et revigorée. Elle et Drago décidèrent de rentre se reposer..._

_Pendant ce temps là, Albus Dumbledore jetait une poignée de poudre dans la flamme verte qui était allumée dans la cheminée de son bureau._

_« - 16, Head Street »_

_Il apparu dans la cheminée inutilisée du salon d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci toujours immobilisé sur son canapé, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris._

_-Bonjour monsieur Potter dit Dumbledore une lueur amusée dansant au fond des yeux._

_-Professeur Dumbledore ! Comment avez-vous pu... ma cheminée..._

_-N'est pas connectée je sais, elle l'est désormais, vous oubliez que je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et bien que vous ayez fuit le monde magique, aucune muraille, aucune distance ne m'aurait empêché de venir quand bon me semble._

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_

_-Harry... Tu as besoin d'aide, fuir n'a jamais rien résolu, on doit toujours affronté ses problèmes en face._

_-C'est Hermione qui vous envoie ?_

_-Oui et ... non, le mal est plus profond qu'on ne le pense, je ne viens pas ici seulement pour te reprocher de t'être mal conduit envers elle, je viens pour comprendre, ce qui a pu te pousser à devenir ainsi Harry._

_-Devenir comment ?_

_-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu es devenu égoïste, froid, borné, tout ce que tu as toujours détesté._

_-Comme si je ne le savais pas assez._

_-Nous devons remonter à la racine du problème... (analyse_ par le psychologueA. Dumbledore...

_-Je crois que tout a commencé quand Sirius est mort, je crois qu'à partir de là, je me suis persuadé que ceux que j'aimais périraient par ma faute et quand Ron s'est suicidé... J'ai expulsé le monde magique de ma vie, car bien que j'ai vaincu Voldemort en sixième année, je savais que son ombre planerai à jamais sur moi. Après la mort de Ron je me suis refusé à donner toutes marques d'affection pour préserver ceux que j'aime, ainsi je me suis jeté corps et âme dans le travail, afin d'oublier._

_-Bien, Harry, tu vas réintégrer le monde magique et lentement tes blessures cicatriseront, je ne te demande pas d'oublier ceux que tu as aimé mais ne ressasse plus le passé, vas de l'avant, je crois qu'Hermione a bien fait de partir ça ne pouvais plus durer. Vous allez divorcer et avec le temps (va tout s'en va...dédicace à Radia) tu pourras vivre heureux._

_-Merci monsieur._

_-Appelle moi Albus..._

_A suivre..._

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Bissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	14. Une nouvelle vie commence

**Chapitre 13 : Une nouvelle vie commence**

_Hermione était étendue paisiblement sur le lit à baldaquin que son fiancé avait acheté pour eux, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du pain grillé qui montait du rez-de-chaussée. Avec délice elle songea que l'homme qui faisait ses toasts était celui qui allait s'unir à elle dans deux semaines._

* * *

**Flash-back**

_**Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le divorce avait été accordé et 1 mois depuis qu'Hermione était partie de chez elle. Draco avait confié Andy à Molly Weasley et ayant revêtu un smoking et allumé des bougies, à la fin d'un repas, il s'agenouilla devant Hermione, rouge d'émotion et magnifique dans sa robe crème, il lui dit d'une voix rauque et tremblante :**_

_**Hermione Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ?**_

_**Oui monsieur Malefoy dit-elle en se jetant à son cou.**_

_**Il sortit de sa poche, une bague, un beau saphir monté sur un anneau d'or blanc et lui passa au doigt.**_

* * *

_Encore rêveuse, Hermione se leva. A sa plus grande surprise, elle trouva Andy et son homme entrain de bavarder à la table de la cuisine, en mangeant des toasts._

_Alors comme ça, on ne me réveille pas._

_Je savais que tu viendrais personne ne peux résister à mes toasts grillés au beurre de cacahuète, n'est-ce pas Andy ?_

_Oui Guy confirma le petit en mordant dans un toast à pleines dents._

_Quel scandale, on me laisse dormir pour tout manger ! dit Hermione malicieusement._

_Eh oui c'est la dure loi du plus fort... soupira Drago._

_Je dois aller faire du shopping avec Ginny tout à l'heure, pour le mariage, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous manquer prévenu Hermione en saisissant le pot de beurre de cacahuètes._

_Pourvu que miss Weasley, ne te fasse pas faire de folie._

_Ché qui missley ?_

_C'est tata Ginny, tu te souviens d'elle mon ange ?_

_Nan_

_Ginny était la marraine d'Andy mais elle ne venait plus depuis qu'il avait eu 2 ans, car un jour Harry lui avait fait entendre que la magie perturbait le bébé, malgré cela, Hermione avait reprit contact avec elle et elles allaient ensemble choisir une robe de mariée._

_Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'elle vit sa rouquine amie entrain de l'attendre devant une boutique du chemin de traverse._

_Hermione, tu à l'air... heureuse dit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras._

_Peut-être parce que je le suis !_

_Alors cette fois c'est le bon ?_

_Oui, je le pense sincèrement. Et toi quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_

_Non, toujours, Ginny Weasley, libre comme l'air, célibataire au grand cœur._

_Tu as tout le temps de te trouver quelqu'un et généralement, il y a de beaux mâles aux mariages._

_Plus sérieusement Hermione, comment va Harry ?_

_Assez bien, en tout cas mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, il a une maison à Pré-au-Lard maintenant, tu sais et Dumbledore l'aide beaucoup..._

_Il faudra que j'aille le voir. Comment vont Drago et le petit monstre ?_

_Très bien, ils conspirent contre moi, non en fait, ils s'entendent à merveille et j'ai l'impression d'être enfin au sein d'une vraie famille._

_C'est très bien et Harry il sait pour Drago ?_

_Oui. Il a eu un moment de flottement puis il a dit que si j'était heureuse, tant mieux._

_Alors, c'est parti pour le shopping !_

_Tout d'abord, elles entrèrent dans une boutique qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu et qui s'appelait : **Adele's, le paradis du mariage magique**_

_A l'intérieur, un vrai capharnaüm de dentelles, rubans, tissus, tout pour décorer un mariage et des colombes dressées spécialement pour indiquer leurs places aux invités. Une petite vendeuse à l'allure dynamique, les aborda, Hermione remarqua combien le magasin était grand, il devait bien faire trois étages et les clientes nombreuses, toutes pressées de trouver la robe qu'il faut._

_Mesdemoiselles, que vous faut-il ?_

_Une robe de mariée dit aussitôt Ginny._

_C'est pour vous ? demanda la vendeuse en sortant un ruban pour mesurer les mensurations de Ginny._

_Non, non, c'est pour mon amie._

_Eh, bien approchez dit la petite femme à Hermione, n'ayez pas peur, premier mariage ?_

_Pas vraiment mais..._

_Je vois, le premier n'a pas été réussi, sûrement car il n'avait pas été préparé avec soin expliqua la vendeuse qui en même temps qu'elle déversait un flot de paroles mesurait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un mariage ça se réfléchit, ça se prépare mais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils font tout dans la précipitation. Bien, maintenant qu'on a votre taille, parlez moi de la robe, vous la voulez comment ? Surtout je vous déconseille le rose, ça ne va pas du tout à votre teint..._

_Eh bien, dit Hermione, j'aimerais quelque chose d'élégant et moderne..._

_Alors élégant et moderne, élégant et moderne...marmonna la vendeuse en cherchant dans une pile de dessins._

_Ca c'est du travail de pro murmura malicieusement Ginny à l'oreille de son amie._

_Arrêtes, c'est toi qui m'as entraînée ici... pouffa celle-ci._

_Est-ce qu'une coupe de ce style vous plairait ? demanda la femme en lui montrant une robe courte et déchiré par endroit pour faire genre._

_Non merci ce n'est pas un mariage punk._

_Un mariage quoi ? _

_Non laissez tomber._

_Regardez celle-là._

_Elle tendait une robe longue et dos nu transparente à partir du genou._

_Non merci ! Dirent Hermione et Ginny en même temps._

_Et celle-là._

_La robe avait une coupe classique genre sissi impératrice mais elle était bleu nuit et avait des fermetures éclairs de part et d'autre._

_Oh non ! dit Hermione. Je crois que je repasserai plus tard._

_Elle entraîna Ginny et elles sortirent du magasin._

_Je commençais à étouffer là-bas dit la rousse._

_Moi aussi mais comment trouver une robe maintenant ?_

_Soudain son regard fut attiré par une vitrine en face. Sur la devanture une robe scintillait de mille feux. Elle était blanche, nacrée, longue et sans manches, elle s'attachait au cou et le bas de la robe était orné de dentelle d'or._

_Prenant son amie par le bras, Hermione s'exclama : - Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut._

_A suivre..._

**J'ai eu du mal pour imaginer la robe adéquate, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, sinon écrivez-moi et je la change...**

**Sinon, je veux faire un sondage, j'ai pensé faire Harry refaire sa vie avec Ginny, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous pensez qu'il doit finir tout seul tout triste, envoyez A**

**Si au contraire vous estimez que chacun à droit à sa part de bonheur envoyez B**

**Merci**

**Parce qu'il faut toujours tenir compte des lecteurs**

**Jorajho**


	15. Dans les coulisses d'un mariage

**Chapitre 14 : Dans les coulisses d'un mariage**

_- Oh non Ginny, je ne trouve pas mon deuxième escarpin ! s'exclama une jeune femme brune que nous connaissons bien._

_A deux heures de son mariage, Hermione tournait comme un lion en cage. Enfermée dans sa chambre de la maison du bord du lac, elle frôlait la crise de nerfs. On avait décidé que l'union de nos doux tourtereaux se ferait dans le sous bois et Ginny Weasley était aux commandes des opérations._

_Et justement elle se chargea à ce moment de calmer Hermione._

_-Pas de panique, il est sous le lit ce fichu soulier..._

_-Heureusement que tu es la Gin !_

_-Maintenant, enfiles ta robe ou je la revend à la première invitée qui passe ! ordonna la rouquine._

_-D'accord, d'accord..._

_La brune enfila sa robe docilement, elle ne manquait certes pas de caractère mais lorsque Ginny décidait quelque chose, généralement son amie la laissait faire._

_La tenue de soie et dentelle, lui allait à merveille. Prenant sa deuxième chaussure des mains de Ginny, elle enfila ses escarpins. A ce moment là quelqu'un entrebâilla la porte..._

_-Coucou Maman dit Andy en entrant dans la pièce._

_-Oh, mon chéri, tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Je viens voir dit le petit garçon._

_-Tu as bien fait dit Hermione, regarde, je te présente, ta marraine Ginny, tu l'as déjà vu mais tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé._

_-Bonjour Andy._

_-Bonjour Missley dit malicieusement le petit._

_-Missley ? interrogea la rousse._

_-Oui, l'autre jour Drago t'a appelé Miss Weasley et Andy suit..._

_-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, appelle moi comme ça alors proposa Ginny en se penchant vers son filleul._

_-Ok._

_-Andy viens là mon chéri, je dois te parler demanda Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras._

_Il se nicha contre elle._

_-Tu sais aujourd'hui, c'est mon mariage, je t'en ai déjà parlé l'autre fois, et tu sais, je ne vivrai plus jamais avec ton père..._

_-Tu vas vivre avec Guy ?_

_-Oui, je l'aime et il m'aime, tu comprends ?_

_-Oui, tout façon vous vous faites pleins de bisous, je sais._

_-Oui c'est en partie cela dit la jeune femme en rougissant un peu._

_-Il est éveillé cet enfant ! s'exclama Ginny._

_-Et tu dois savoir que celui que tu appelles Guy se nomme en réalité Drago._

_-Drago ?_

_-Oui. Andy dis-moi franchement, es-tu heureux avec nous ici, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que Drago devienne un peu comme ton deuxième papa ?_

_-Papa Drago ! s'exclama Andy_

_-Et encore une chose, pour un mariage, il y a quelqu'un qui apporte les bagues aux mariés et j'ai pensé que tu pouvais le faire..._

_-Oui maman, je vais porter les bagues !_

_-Très bien, je suis fier de mon petit garçon._

_-Maman ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Elle est belle ta robe, on dirait un gâteau._

_-Merci._

_Il parti en faisant un signe aux deux jeunes femmes._

_-Il est a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e, Hermione s'écria Ginny._

_-Je sais c'est moi qui l'ai fait... marmonna Hermione._

_Dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée, c'était le côté homme et on préparait le marié._

_Après la mort de ses parents et sa carrière d'Auror, Draco s'était fait de nouvelles connaissances et ce jour là, ses amis étaient venus en renfort pour l'aider à préparer son smoking et aussi un peu, il faut l'avouer pour admirer sa fiancée. _

_Ivan Lund, un collègue de Drago s'exclama :_

_-Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne saura nouer ce nœud papillon._

_La phrase était très vraie car depuis une heure, tous les mecs présents dans la pièce s'étaient battus en vain avec le bout de tissu. _

_-Et bien, je laisserai le col de ma chemise ouvert dit Drago._

_-Tu vas faire fantasmer ces demoiselles (N/A : _et ne me dîtes pas que ce n'est pas votre cas, chères lectrices) _soupira un jeune brun ténébreux._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas McTiann, la seule que je veux charmer c'est Hermione, tu pourras séduire toutes les autres !_

_-Et si justement je voulais séduire ta fiancée ? demanda l'autre espiègle. _

_-Alors ta mort viendrais gâcher mon mariage répondit le blond du tac au tac._

_-En tout cas, passe pour le nœud papillon mais on pourrait demander l'aide d'une charmante jeune femme t'attacher tes boutons de manchette par exemple ? demanda le dénommé McTiann avec une moue capricieuse._

_Il fut approuvé par les autres hommes présents._

_-On ne te refait pas, mon cher Kylian dit Drago en lui mettant une tape dans le dos._

_-Puisqu'on m'a répondu favorablement, je pars à la recherche de ma sauveteuse..._

_Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea avec un pas enjoué vers le salon. Là où, la plupart des invités attendaient patiemment que fût célébré le mariage. Il parcouru le living des yeux, lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur une jeune femme, jolie et à l'air doux, un petit sourire s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres. _

_La jeune femme en question était plongée dans un magazine._

_D'un pas plein d'assurance le jeune Kylian se dirigea vers elle._

_-Mademoiselle, dit-il je me présente, Kylian McTiann et j'ai besoin de votre aide._

_La jeune brune, leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire._

_-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu, j'étais plongé dans mon livre, que voulez vous ?_

_Et nous quittons le brun Kylian entrain de se demander comment séduire cette beauté en finesse pour rejoindre Hermione presque prête..._

_-Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny alors qu'elle mettait une fleur blanche dans les cheveux lâchés de son amie._

_-Merci, toi non plus tu n'es pas mal dit Hermione en contemplant la toilette, bleu azur de Ginny. _

_La jeune femme avait choisi une robe mi- longue qui semblait être formé de gouttes d'eau._

_-Voilà je suis prête dit Hermione en saisissant son bouquet._

_-Alors allons chercher ton père rétorqua la rousse._

_Comme cette fois –ci Hermione voulait un vrai mariage, son père la conduirait à l'autel, ou plutôt la souche d'arbre, que les amoureux avaient choisi car elle avait vaguement la forme d'un cœur. _

_-A propos, je dois te présenter ma cousine Jade, mes autres cousins n'ont pas pu venir, il y a aussi ma meilleure amie moldue : Jora (où est ce que j'ai été cherché ce prénom original...lol) _

_-Très intéressant, des cousins, ils sont beaux ?_

_-Désolé de te décevoir, ils sont mariés, ma puce..._

_-Pas grave, de toute façon, je dois épouser un sorcier._

_-Oh, voilà mes parents ! s'exclama Hermione en arrivant au salon._

_Elles s'approchèrent d'un couple de la cinquantaine élégamment vêtu._

_-Bonjour Mr et Mme Granger ! s'exclama Ginny_

_-Ma chère Ginny, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu dit Mme Granger qui la connaissait car Hermione l'avait souvent invité chez ses parents lors de vacances._

_-Ginny est ma demoiselle d'honneur dit Hermione._

_-Oh Hermione tu es sublime s'exclamèrent ses parents qui la prirent dans leurs bras._

_-Merci maman, merci papa, où sont Jade et Jora ?_

_-Perdues quelque part dans cette foule dit gentiment Mme Granger._

_-Je voulais tellement les présenter à Ginny soupira le brune._

_-Allez les trouver toutes les deux ajouta Mr Granger, je vais chercher mon futur gendre._

_Après avoir remercier Mr Granger les deux jeunes femmes parcoururent l'immense salon rempli de monde. Hermione finit par apercevoir sa meilleure amie discutant en compagnie d'un beau brun._

_Elle entraîna Ginny vers eux._

_-Pas mal le garçon souffla Ginny._

_-Et la fille à côté c'est ma meilleure amie Jora._

_-C'est son mari ?_

_-Non, je ne le connais pas ce jeune homme._

_-Tant mieux..._

_La dénommée Jora qui discutait vivement avec un brun ténébreux, leva la tête et vit son amie._

_Elle se leva vers elle._

_-Hermione !_

_-Jora !dit celle-ci en la prenant dans ses bras._

_Le brun s'approcha._

_-Je suis ravi de rencontrer la fiancée de Drago dit –il en lui baisant la main._

_-Vous le connaissez ?_

_-Oui j'ai ce privilège, je me présente, Kylian McTiann._

_-Enchantée, Jora je te présente Ginny, Ginny voici Jora dit Hermione en se tournant vers sa rouquine amie, celle-ci n'entendait plus rien, apparemment hypnotisé par McTiann (le_ ginny/harry ne se fait pas de suite...).

_-Où est Jade ? demanda Hermione à Jora._

_-Partie séduire quelque part mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle accourra dès qu'elle verra que le salon est désert._

_-Justement voilà Drago et ton père ajouta Ginny qui était parvenu à détacher son regard de Kylian._

_Hermione se tourna vivement et son cœur bondit, Drago était si beau, avec sa chemise blanche ouverte laissant voir une chaîne en argent, sa veste et son pantalon qui en fait était un jean noir._

_Quand le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione, elle y vit une lueur de fierté et aussi quelque chose d'indescriptible._

_Tous les invités sortirent pour aller s'installer sur des bans recouverts de mousse douce comme du velours, devant l'hôtel improvisé. Drago sortit lui aussi. Hermione resta seule avec ses deux demoiselles d'honneur et son père._

_Tout le reste se passa comme dans un rêve._

_Au bras de son père, Hermione sortit de la maison, suivit de Jora et Ginny._

_Dans le sous-bois, étaient assis tout les invités mais la jeune brune ne vit qu'un seul homme : Drago. Il se tenait droit et la regardait lentement avancer._

_Au bout d'une éternité, ou du moins se fût ce qu'il sembla à Hermione, elle arriva devant son bel ange blond. Son père lui lâcha le bras et mit la main de Drago dans la sienne en disant : _

_-Prenez soin d'elle..._

_-Je l'aime plus que tout monsieur...répondit faiblement Drago._

_Le père s'en alla confiant._

_Juste à ce moment là, Hermione remarqua le professeur Dumbledore, il lui adressa un regard bienveillant._

_-Mesdames et messieurs commença-t-il, nous sommes là maintenant pour voir s'unir Hermione Susanna Granger avec Drago Lucius Hod Malefoy, ils se sont choisi mais avant tout c'est le destin qui les a réuni, je leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, et je vais sans plus tarder prononcer leur alliance car je sens qu'ils ont déjà assez attendu. Mr Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Susanna, ici présente ?_

_-Bien sûr que oui je le veux !_

_-Je vous remercie Mr Malefoy. Mlle Granger voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Hod, ici présent ?_

_-Laissez moi réfléchir... Oui !_

_-Très bien apportez les alliances._

_On vit à ce moment, un petit bonhomme de 5 et demi portant un coussin de velours avec difficulté, arriver._

_-Maman, Drago, voilà vos bagues dit-il en leur tendant._

_-Charmant enfant dit Dumbledore._

_-Merci dirent en chœur les amoureux._

_Ils s'échangèrent les alliances et vint le moment tant attendu par eux._

_Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez vous embrasser._

_Et ce fût par un baiser à couper le souffle qu'ils répondirent à cet ordre._

_Tous les invités applaudirent..._

_**A suivre ... **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu**_

_**Merci de votre soutien**_

_**Merci à Mione Black pour l'idée de la cousine.**_

_**Merci à Lisalune qui a fait augmenter mon nombre de reviews considérablement.**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs.**_

_**Merci à Pierre, je te retrouve un peu en Kylian McTiann**_

_**Bye Jorajho**_


	16. Mariage, suite et fin

**Attention, ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 : Mariage, suite et fin**

_Après la cérémonie, tout le monde fit la fête au bord du lac. On avait installé un orchestre et une sorte d'estrade où dansaient quelques couples et des lampions flottaient dans l'air, et à part ce détail, on se serait cru à un bal champêtre moldu. Au centre de la piste se tenait Hermione qui avait enfilé une robe courte et grenat pour danser un rock endiablé avec son mari._

_Hermione retrouva sa cousine Jade alors q'elle dansait auprès de Drago._

_-Jade, je t'ai cherché partout, où étais tu ?_

_-Ah Hermione ! s'exclama une jeune femme blonde qui portait une robe rouge style bohémienne. Si tu savais ce qui m'est arrivé, figure toi que j'ai rencontré dans ton salon un ..._

_-Jeune homme charmant ! fini Hermione en riant._

_-Exact, tu me connais vraiment bien chère cousine... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai discuté avec lui et j'ai perdu Jora..._

_-C'est plutôt elle qui t'a perdu, Jade, je te présente Drago, mon mari._

_Drago et la dénommée Jade se saluèrent._

_-C'était un très beau mariage ajouta Jade avec exubérance._

_-Merci._

_Je vais vous laisser, mon cavalier m'attend dit Jade en pointant du doigt un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair._

_-Oh mais c'est Abel ! s'exclama Drago._

_-Vous le connaissez ? _

_-Bien sûr, c'est un collègue..._

_-Bien, au revoir ! s'exclama la blonde, puis elle partit en faisant virevolter sa jupe._

_Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil puis demanda à Hermione :_

_-Tu es sûre que c'est ta cousine ?_

_-Je sais qu'on ne se ressemble pas mais Jade est vraiment de ma famille, elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais..._

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_

_-Elle a eu une histoire avec un homme pas net lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans, il la frappait et il a même voulu la faire travailler dans sa boîte de nuit._

_-Boîte de nuit ?_

_-C'est un endroit où les moldus vont pour danser, bref, ça fait dix ans maintenant et disons que pour oublier elle a changé du tout au tout, elle a juré de ne plus se fixer avec un mec, elle papillonne, séduit..._

_-Ok, tu sais Abel est un type bien._

_-Je suis heureuse pour elle alors..._

_-Que dirais-tu maintenant d'une surprise ?_

_-Une surprise Mr Malefoy ?_

_-Oui Madame, suivez-moi !_

_Il la prit par la main et la conduisit derrière la maison._

_-Voilà dit-il en tendant la main devant lui._

_-Je ne vois rien..._

_-Attends, **Apparato !**_

_Aussitôt un petit kiosque apparut. Une table et un dîner aux chandelles les attendaient._

_Hermione alla voir et émerveillée, elle s'approcha de son mari._

_-Drago, c'est si beau !_

_-Bah, c'est un petit truc pour t'épater dit malicieusement le blond._

_-Ah bon, pourquoi m'épater, je suis déjà à toi !_

_-Oui mais on ne sait jamais et je me méfie d'un ami à moi qui est un vrai séducteur..._

_-Qui ?_

_Kylian McTiann_

_-Ah, lui..._

_Tu le connais ? dit brutalement Drago._

_-Disons qu'il a séduit Jora, ma meilleure amie._

_Drago l'entoura de ses bras._

_-Ah... J'ai eu si peur que tu ne m'échappes !_

_-Pourquoi voudrais-je m'échapper des bras d'un ange, allons nous asseoir, nous n'allons pas rester plantés là ?_

_-Tu as raison sur un point, viens._

_Il la souleva et la conduisit jusqu'au kiosque. La posant sur sa chaise, il lui murmura : - Je ne suis pas un ange, souviens toi en !_

_Ils dînèrent tranquillement, mais Hermione ne mangeait pas beaucoup, trop occupée à contempler Drago et de même pour celui-ci._

_A l'autre bout du jardin, un jeune homme ténébreux dévorait des yeux la meilleure amie d'Hermione : Jora._

_Il la trouva magnifique dans une robe orientale laissant deviner de charmants endroits, mais jusque là, elle avait discuté avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années plutôt séduisant et Kylian McTiann, pour la première fois de sa vie n'osait pas s'approcher d'une femme, il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, si elle avait été n'importe qu'elle autre fille, il aurait laisser tomber la partie et serait parti offrir une boisson à quelqu'un de plus abordable, mais cette femme là l'attirait par un côté mystérieux et envoûtant. _

_Jora quant à elle, écoutait son compagnon lui parlait d'une oreille discrète car elle avait bien remarqué que le jeune Kylian les observait. Une voix grave la fit redescendre sur terre._

_-Mademoiselle, voulez-vous que j'aille vous cherchez un boisson ? _

_C'était l'homme qui la baratinait depuis tout à l'heure, un certain, Filip Amon ou Aston. Elle trouva l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui. _

_-Je voudrais bien un thé glacé..._

_Dès qu'il eut quitté sa chaise, Kylian s'approcha._

_-Voulez-vous danser avec moi ?_

_-Avec plaisir susurra la jeune femme._

_A son retour Filip se retrouva avec un thé glacé sur les bras qu'il s'empressa d'aller offrir à une jolie blonde..._

_Et cette jeune femme était Jade. Que le monde est petit parfois._

_Revenons à Hermione et Drago. Pressés de mettre fin au repas, ils s'étaient rendus dans leur chambre pour la nuit de noce..._

_A présent Drago couvrait sa femme de baisers enflammés, par encore sûr qu'elle lui appartenait pour toujours, toujours plus fiévreux, ils se démenaient avec leurs vêtements de leurs mains malhabiles, à bout de force, le jeune blond déchira la robe de sa compagne d'un geste impatient._

_-Je t'avais dit que je ne suis pas un ange dit-il d'une voix rauque._

_-C'est pas grave haleta Hermione en le jetant sur le lit. Moi non plus je ne suis pas angélique..._

_Et ils sombrèrent dans une étreinte où ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre..._

_Assise sur une souche, une jeune femme rousse regardait tous les invités danser joyeusement. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela en sachant que quelque part, le meilleur ami de son frère était seul, sans personne pour l'aider à sortir de cette vie misérable qu'il s'était forgé et puis dus-elle s'avouer aucun homme de cette fête ne lui avait plut parmi le peu qui l'avait remarqué dans cette foule de belles femmes entreprenantes car Ginny était réservé quand il fallait aborder un homme. Elle avait vu la meilleure amie d'Hermione avec ce Kylian, le seul qui aurait pu lui plaire, mais ils allaient si bien ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un slow qu'elle avait renoncé._

_Ginny se leva et fit quelque pas dans le bois, sans savoir pourquoi alors qu'elle contemplait la lune, la jeune femme eut l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Harry. Elle transplana donc à l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiqué : _

_**26 Leo's Hall**_

**_Pré-au-Lard _**

_Elle arriva devant une jolie petite place qui était entourée de plusieurs maisons modestes mais coquettes. La maison du numéro 26 était un bâtiment en briques de vieux style avec une lourde porte en bois, du côté moldu jamais on aurait pu deviner que le jeune ambassadeur d'Angleterre Harry Potter qui s'était retiré de son poste habitait là._

_Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. La jeune femme poussa alors l'embrasure de la porte qui n'était pas fermée, celle-ci s'ouvrit alors avec un petit grincement._

_Ginny pénétra alors dans un vestibule qui sentait bon le bois, alors qu'elle poussait une porte, coulissante elle entendit une voix grave derrière elle._

_-Qui est là ? Dumbledore ?_

_La rousse s'avança à la lumière._

_-Harry c'est moi Ginny..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Entre !_

_Elle se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient devant la porte du salon._

_Il la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et prit place sur son divan devant une télévision allumée. Ginny regarda l'appareil avec curiosité, elle en avait entendu parler mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une vraie._

_-Tu n'es pas au mariage de ma...d'Hermione ?_

_-Comment..._

_-Dumbledore m'a prévenu, il m'a même demandé si je voulais venir._

_-Tu as a répondu non, bien sûr_

_-Bien sûr. Et je lui aussi dis que je viendrais si je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler..._

_-Tu sais Harry, Drago a vraiment changé et elle est **très** heureuse avec lui._

_-Elle t'a payé pour dire ça ? demanda narquoisement Harry._

_-Harry, n'as-tu jamais aimé quelqu'un au point de perdre la tête lorsque tu es loin de lui, d'avoir l'impression que le monde s'écroulera s'il n'est pas là ?_

_-Je ne sais pas et toi ?_

_-Non, ça ne m'ai pas arrivé dit Ginny en baissant les yeux. C'est pour ça que c'est merveilleux, c'est si, deux personnes qui s'aime comme ça ! Crois-tu qu'un jour tu pourras l'accepter ?_

_-Je l'ai accepté Ginny, mais j'ai tellement l'impression d'être de trop ici, d'être le monstre qui gâche tout, plus jamais, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, je ferais mieux de ...disparaître..._

_Ginny se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras._

_-Il ne faut pas dire ça car même quand tout et au plus mal, un espoir subsiste, un lien te rattache toujours à la vie..._

_-Tu dois avoir l'impression que je veux jouer les victimes, Ginny, je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas dire que je veux mourir, par respect pour toi à cause de Ron... Mais je veux mourir..._

_-En aucun cas tu ne dois te tuer, Ron l'a fait car il ne pensait que personne ne se souciait de lui mais c'était faux, ne fais pas la même erreur._

_-D'accord, merci Ginny, mais Hermione, je l'ai fait souffrir, elle ne doit pas penser comme toi, je suis le seul méchant dans l'histoire, le malfaisant dont on doit se débarrasser..._

_-On n'est pas méchant par nature, on le devient, je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu faire tout cela, peut-être serait-il tant que tu acceptes ta part de bonheur ?_

_-Oui. Mais je suis égoïste, toi comment vas-tu ?_

_-Pas mal, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que je n'arrive ?_

_-Je regardais une émission... Comment était le mariage ?_

_-Plutôt réussi,suivi d'un bal, le cadre est vraiment féerique..._

_-Tu t'es trouvé un beau cavalier ? demanda gentiment Harry._

_-Oui ! Et dire que je l'ai abandonné pour venir te voir..._

_-Pour venir me voir, moi la pauvre loque..._

_-En fait je vais t'avouer la vérité, j'étais seule, abandonnée de tous quand j'ai pensé une autre personne dans le même cas que moi, et je me suis dit et si j'allais le distraire..._

_-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

_-Figure-toi que je n'en sais rien..._

_Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ginny regarda Harry. . Harry regarda Ginny. Ou plutôt Ginny regarda le torse de Harry recouvert par une chemise noire entrouverte et Harry regarda le cou de Ginny, blanc et attirant et sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser..._

_Le lendemain se leva sur une aube nouvelle, et les réveils furent agréables pour (presque) tout le monde. _

_Hermione émergea des bras de Drago un sourire aux lèvres sachant que maintenant, ils étaient liés à tout jamais._

_Kylian McTiann contempla, émerveillé la jeune femme qui dormait aux creux de ses bras. Jora ouvrit les yeux et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue._

_-Bonjour, Kylian._

_-Salut, princesse._

_Non loin de là, une certaine Jade ouvrait les yeux, un mal de tête fulgurant la traversa, elle ne se rappelait plus où elle était._

_-Abel ?_

_Une voix grave lui répondit._

_-Non, moi c'est Filip._

_Mais peu lui importait le nom, la nuit avait été sensationnelle._

_A Pré-au-Lard, sur un divan d'un maison à Leo's Hall, Harry était endormi avec sur sa poitrine Ginny. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps._

_-Harry...murmura Ginny._

_-Oui ?_

_-Ne meure pas, je ne le supporterais pas...souffla –t-elle avant se retomber endormie._

_-Je te le promets._

_Il la serra encore plus contre lui, ayant trouvé une raison de vivre._

_Au dernier étage de la maison du lac, Andy Potter, se réveilla chercha sa peluche qui était tombé du lit, la prit dans ses bras et sombra au pays des rêves, rassuré._

_Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait pour tous mais personne ne le savait encore..._

_**FIN (provisoire)**_

_**J'ai été très heureuse d'écrire cette fic et je me suis attachée aux personnages et même si c'est la fin, je commence une autre fic qui sera la suite de celle-là...**_

**_J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre, quant à ceux qui n'aime pas les histoires des enfants, des enfants (dixit une lectrice), au revoir. Je remercie : _**

dragonia, Les-divans-infernales, hermignonne-1133, Elialys, Padmacho, theti, moon cat 22, Paprika Star, Elsar, lillyfauve, ange noire, Ania14, Fée, bubblegum712, lovy, marilla-chan, Stefie, liline1996, draco-tu-es-a-moi, Selphie6, Hermimi, KAKOSUN, Sakumi-Black, Angel of shadow, flogudule, Rose, KoCoNuT, yolela, stephanie, Cacahuète, mafaldadu69, zeeve lelula, herm, m, Hermylove, Edwige, Emma.T, Cath, Alpo, draymione, utena witch , darygirl, fauve, Anaîs, serpentis, hermione malefoy, Tamera, Alexandra Malfoy, bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz , yunakiss, bonbonmulticouleur , Poupoux, teddyjes, sandra, Nininne, Kloona, laetitia rogue, Naomi Granger, mione95, éléa, LILIE, Hermy, Lisalune, Mione Black, Ashley-Kate, Pauapu, Loli , candya, elliotnaiss,

**_Et merci à ce qui lisent sans reviewer, ce que je fais souvent moi, et j'espère que tous les reviewers trouveront leur nom dans la liste._**

**_Un petit secret : Au départ, cette histoire devait être un Hermione/Rogue, mais j'ai changé d'avis lorsque j'ai commencé à lire des Dray/Mione, j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas,en tout cas moi je ne regrette pas ce changement..._**

_**A bientôt...**_

_**GROS bizous**_

_**Jorajho**_


End file.
